Something Like That
by Magick Starr
Summary: Chapter 45 now up! When DI Sam Nixon and DC Jo Masters are working undercover, their lives change forever and they finally see one another in a different light. But you know these two, there's always trouble lurking around the corner...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, with the exception of Danny Gregson and Paul Mackenzie. I am merely taking them out of TB for a bit of fun. I will of course return them to Sun Hill, if they're all still here once I'm finished that is._**

_**Hope you enjoy. Feel free to review if you like it, and even if you don't I suppose, constructive criticism and all! Thanks.**_

Jo loved working undercover, she felt so comfortable when she could be whoever she wanted to be. It gave her such a buzz, and the fact that she could be caught out at any time, well that just made it all that much better, it meant she could run on nothing but adrenaline. The fact that she was undercover with Sam only heightened the kick it gave her, she had to admit it, her petite DI was cute. Oh, here she came now, with that cute little smile on her face and a cute little…

"Jo, hey."

Her voice cut into Jo's thoughts, "Hey Sam, you ready for this?

"Yeah. Here, what time is it?"

"Um," Jo fumbled slightly with her sleeve. Why was it that whenever Sam was around Jo turned to jelly and couldn't function properly? "Oh bugger."

"What's up?"

"My, sleeve's caught on my watch." Jo admitted sheepishly.

Sam let out a short giggle, "Oh trust you." After watching her fiddle with the material to no avail she added, "here, let me."

After a couple of seconds of deliberation Jo reluctantly held out her wrist to Sam. The blonde smiled at how proud the DC was, she realised Jo must have had to swallow a lot of pride to admit she needed help, even if it was only something simple. She took Jo's hand in her own and carefully worked the material out of the metal watch.

Jo bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself physically shaking as Sam's hand touched her own. Trying to concentrate on anything apart from Sam didn't seem to be working, so Jo resorted to watching the blonde fiddle with her jumper. As Sam finally untangled the material she smiled at Jo, "There you go." As she said this she ran her index and ring finger down the centre of the back of the brunette's hand and index finger. Unable to control herself anymore, Jo quickly moved back at this, breaking the contact between the two women. Instantly embarrassed, Jo turned away from her DI.

"Jo what just happened?" Sam paused, confused she added, "did I do something wrong?" Sam had known for a while now that she had feelings for Jo. She had spent a long time working out what she felt towards Jo, and when she realised she had spent a lot longer in denial. But now she had accepted her feelings for what they were, and she thought Jo felt the same way, but obviously she was wrong.

"No, no Sam you didn't do anything wrong." On seeing Sam's expectant look Jo continued. "It's just that…" Jo stopped, her attention willingly drifting from the awkward situation she had found herself in. "Shit, Gregson and Mackenzie." The brunette whispered hurriedly, straightening herself up and attempting to force her breathing to return to normal at the same time. Adding the final touch, an extraordinary fake smile that managed to look surprisingly real, she kissed one of the men, "Danny." She turned to the other and shook his hand, "Mr Mackenzie." Consciously re-emphasising her smile, she added, "I'd like you to meet an associate of mine, Samantha De Vierre." Previously unsure of why Sam had chosen that surname, Jo suddenly realised how seductive it made her seem, or was that just her who felt that way?

"Miss De Vierre, a pleasure to meet you." Mackenzie said shaking the blonde's hand. Sam deliberately lingered in his grip for a second longer than she should have. She had been instructed to seduce him, and this was what she did best, letting men know she was available and then waiting for them to make the first move. Although, as she realised earlier with Jo, it obviously didn't have the desired effect on women.

"Jo, what are you doing?" Danny hissed.

"Just trust me on this. Mackenzie'll want her in." Jo whispered to the nervous male.

Jo decided to bite the bullet, "Mr Mackenzie, Samantha is interested in investigating in your new business move."

Jo felt a tight grip on her upper arm and found herself being steered away by a rough hand.

"Jo, what is going on? I made it very clear that this is no one's business but ours. If I can't trust to keep our arrangement confidential then I can't afford to ensure your safety anymore, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Okay, first of all, Mr Mackenzie, kindly remove your hand from my bicep. Secondly, Samantha is a trusted friend of mine and here is no way she would compromise my safety, and that means yours wont be compromised either. Thirdly, no matter how trusted a friend she is, there is no way I would have introducing her to you if I was not 100 certain that her input would benefit you. And lastly, don't you dare even consider threatening me again, if you think I am the sort of person who will just cower in the corner and take whatever you throw at me, you are sadly mistaken. Now we are going to forget this ever happened, return to Danny and Samantha, and you are going to suggest that she joins our business venture, or you are gonna find out just how strong a woman I am, okay?"

Jo received no reply, but Mackenzie returning to Danny and Sam suggested he was complying.

"Miss De Vierre, can we cut to the chase and talk business?"

"Why of course Mr Mackenzie." Sam responded flirtatiously.

Jo felt a burning jealousy, she was perfectly aware that Sam had been told to seduce Mackenzie, so probably wasn't doing this for enjoyment, but Jo was still jealous that Sam was flirting with someone else. God, what was she thinking? Sam wasn't hers. She didn't flirt with her so why should she not flirt with anyone else? Because Jo wanted her, that was why, and she didn't want anyone else near her DI.

Jo glanced over at Danny. To her surprise she found her was intently watching her and had obviously noticed something was wrong. Bugger, Jo thought to herself. That wasn't good. She needed a way to get herself out of there as quickly as possible. Danny thought he was Jo's boyfriend, and if he sensed there was something between Sam and Jo, then that would put their safety in jeopardy. Not that there was anything between Sam and Jo, but Jo wanted there to be, and Danny might realise something was not right if the woman he thought was his girlfriend turned out to be a lesbian. Then he would put two and two together and come up with four. They were dealing with the big boys now and Jo didn't want to be on the receiving end of the anger that would come with that revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: As before, I do not own Sam or Jo, the only ones I own are Gregson and Mackenzie._**

"Mr Mackenzie, Danny; Samantha and myself are going to have to leave."

Out of the corner of her eye Jo saw Sam look over to her, but she refused to look back, Sam would only distract her and she still had to think of a reason for leaving, fast.

Danny also shot her a look, but his came with words. "What? Why?" He asked her hurriedly, obviously slightly embarrassed.

"Because, er…" Oh think Jo, think.

"We're having lunch with another business associate." Sam provided. Jo was glad that at least one of them could think under pressure.

Mackenzie pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch; "It's quarter to four."

"Late lunch." Sam added.

"Okay." Mackenzie appeared wary. "Well, why don't we meet up at a more convenient time to discuss this?"

"Yes. Say, here, same time tomorrow?" Sam suggested.

"Okay."

Mackenzie and Gregson returned to their cars, allowing Sam and Jo to go back to the one they had came in.

The moment Jo shut her door Sam immediately spoke. "What the hell just happened there Jo? What did Mackenzie say that made you want out?"

"Sam, just drive. Let's get away from here, find somewhere to park up and we'll talk there."

"If we're gonna go somewhere why not just go back to the nick and talk there?"

"Because I don't want anyone else hearing."

"Oh, God, Jo what have you done?"

"Just drive, Sam. We'll talk in a minute."

Knowing how stubborn the brunette is, Sam started the engine and drove out of the self-storage centre car park.

After driving for about 5 minutes Sam spotted a deserted car park. She pulled in, parked, stopped the engine and turned to Jo, waiting for her to explain.

Jo looked up to see her DI watching her. Sensing she was expected to start, Jo began, "Gregson's gonna work out we're cops, if he hasn't already that is."

"What? How? Gregson's an idiot, if anyone knew it would be Mackenzie."

"Gregson might be an idiot, but all men notice if their girlfriend prefers women."

"Oh come on Jo, how can he know you're a lesbian? He hasn't seen you with any women around. Well, apart from me, so how can he know?"

Jo remained silent, telling Sam all she needed to know.

Sam was shocked, she had never imagined that Jo would feel the same way. This had thrown her, and, although she wanted to let Jo know she had feelings for her, she knew they had more urgent things to deal with. Sam decided to continue as if nothing had happened. "What were you and Mackenzie talking about?"

Jo felt as if she had been punched, hard. She had made her feelings blindingly obvious and Sam had ignored it. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, Jo. I know something happened, what was it?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me."

"It was nothing."

"DC Masters, that was an order."

"I simply said he should suggest you going into business with us."

"Oh my God. You threatened him, didn't you?"

"No, I just…"

"Jo that was the one thing the DCI told us not to do."

"I didn't. I just…"

"Jo, it's obvious you did." Sam cut in. feeling sorry for her she added, "come on, what did you say? We can try and salvage it without getting anyone else involved."

No matter how frustrated Jo was with Sam, she couldn't help but smile, the blonde was still trying to help her even if she had possibly screwed up the entire investigation.

"Thanks Sam." Jo then found herself launching into the story Sam wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: again, I don't own Jo or Sam._**

_**Especially for you JamJunkie123, as you asked so nicely**_

**Chapter 3:**

After Jo finished, Sam allowed the silence to remain for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath in, "Okay. Well I don't think you did any major damage, he probably just thinks your ballsier than he first anticipated. It'll be alright."

At that Jo found herself unwillingly bursting into tears.

Sam felt helpless watching Jo sobbing. She couldn't figure out why Jo was crying and didn't know how she could help. "Jo?" Sam said her name almost as a question.

Jo looked up at her. She bit her lip in an attempt to control the flow of tears. "Sorry."

"Hey Jo, you have nothing to apologise for, okay? Well sort this out, okay?"

Jo nodded her head in reply.

"There, see, it'll be alright." Sam paused; she took Jo's hand in her own.

Jo snatched her hand away. "Sam, don't."

"Why not?" Sam asked, tenderly taking Jo's hand again.

Jo snatched her hand back for the third time that day. "Sam, I said don't." And with that the brunette jumped out of the parked car. Sam followed suit and jumped out after her.

"Jo, wait, what's wrong?"

"Sam, you know exactly what's wrong. I made my feelings clear earlier, I know you understood. I can't cope with being this close to you, not anymore. I've tried ignoring them and they haven't gone away, they've just got stronger. I can't deal with it anymore." Jo turned and ran towards an alley she had noticed earlier.

"Shit." Sam whispered whilst she fumbled with the car key. After locking the car she ran after the DC. "Jo. Jo." She yelled down the alley the brunette had disappeared down.

Jo felt like she was in a slow-motion film, she felt her ankle collapse below her before falling to the ground herself.

Sam turned the corner in the alley but found she still couldn't see Jo. She suddenly felt something at her feet and heard a muffled scream before tripping over. She looked down to see a body underneath her, "Jo," she was relieved to see the brunette.

"Sam." Jo was unsure of how she felt. She realised Sam had chased her, but why?

"Jo, what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"I think I sprained my ankle, I just fell."

"Are you alright?"

"Well I might be if you weren't lying on top of me."

"Oh, sorry." Sam quickly picked herself up and sat next to Jo. "Which ankle is it?"

"I'm fine Sam, you can go, I can take care of myself."

"Well maybe I want to take care of you, now which ankle?"

"Sam I told you I can't cope with being near you. Just go, I'll be fine."

"Jo I'm not going anywhere, now which ankle?"

Jo found she had no choice but to give in to her DI. "Right."

Sam smiled at her. She carefully pushed up Jo's trouser leg. "Nice boots. I wouldn't advise running in three-inch stilettos again though."

"I'll bear that in mind." Jo said with a hint of aggression in her voice.

Sam undid the zip of Jo's right boot and gently pulled it off, making sure she kept hold of her ankle all the time. "Where does it hurt?" she asked while carefully removing the sock still remaining on Jo's injured foot.

"Just below the ankle bone on the outside."

"There?" Sam asked, while tenderly touching the area Jo had described.

Jo took a short, sharp breath in as Sam's fingers came into contact with the painful skin. "Yeah."

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"It's okay, I can take it."

Sam smiled; she re-positioned herself until she was opposite the brunette, careful not to move Jo's ankle in the process. Sam slowly lifted Jo's ankle until it was high enough for Sam to slip forwards slightly and allow it to rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sam what are you…"

The brunette was cut off when her DI placed a finger on her lips. Jo shivered at the contact between the two of them. Sam then turned her head to the foot on her shoulder and gently kissed the tender area.

"Sam you are not my mother, you are my DI and you're not paid to kiss it better." She tried to keep her voice to remain impartial, unsure of Sam's feelings towards her.

"Oh but I want to kiss it better." Sam replied flirtatiously.

Now perfectly aware of Sam's intentions Jo countered her with, "Y'know, I think I hurt my lips when I fell."

"Oh really? Well how did you manage that?"

"I dunno. They just suddenly started aching."

"Well come here, why don't I see if I can't make it better?"

Jo grinned as Sam placed her foot on the floor and knelled, leaning over her. Sam moved her head down towards the brunette below her, and carefully allowed their lips to meet. Her heart skipped a beat as an overwhelming feeling rushed over her. She felt like Jo had brought her back to like, and she wanted to carry on living.

As their lips connected, Jo felt hers melt into Sam's, she finally realised what it felt like to love, and she was never gonna let go of that feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sam or Jo, but I do still own Gregson and Mackenzie!_**

_**I'm kind of getting carried away with this! I've actually finished writing the story (54 Chapters!) So I thought I'd put them up as soon as possible!**_

**Chapter 4:**

"See, what did I say? They're an item. Cops I bet you." Gregson and Mackenzie were sitting in a parked car at the end of the alley. Jo and Sam were at the other end of the alley so they couldn't see all of what had been happening, but there was no mistake, the two women were kissing.

"Text your girlfriend, tell her there's a change of plan and we need to see her and Samantha in and hour at number 10 of the abandoned estate the other side of London. You know the one, right?"

"Larkmead?"

Mackenzie nodded.

"Yeah, I know it," Gregson continued, "and she's not my girlfriend. By the looks of it she's got a girlfriend of her own."

Mackenzie laughed at that, "You jealous?"

"No!" Gregson said defensively. "So what are we gonna do to them?"

"Just text her. You'll find out later."

Jo heard her phone bleep to tell her she had a text. She didn't want to pull away from Sam but it might be important. And anyway, Jo sensed now might be the best time to pull back, both women were getting a little caught up in the moment and Jo thought the floor of an alley might not be the most romantic of locations for their first time together.

Sam felt the DC pulling away underneath her. As much as Sam wanted to keep hold of her, she let go, fearing this might not be what Jo wanted after all, or that she had changed her mind. "Sorry, that's not what you want is it?"

"What? Sam where's this come from?" The blonde merely shrugged at Jo, "Don't be silly, of course it's what I want."

"Then why did you, y'know…"

"Pull away?"

"Yeah."

"Two reasons, that bleep was my phone, I've got a text. And Sam, we're getting carried away, Alley floor isn't exactly screaming romance, hearts and flowers to me, it's screaming slappers and one night stands, or one…afternoon stands or whatever."

"Sorry, I just thought that maybe, well maybe, well that, y'know, I'd interpreted what you were saying wrong. Or you'd changed your mind or that… I just, I never thought, never dreamed that you would have feelings for me."

Jo couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What, are you saying I'm right?"

"No, no, of course you're not right. It's just that I was always thinking that there's no way _you_ would have feelings for _me_, not the other way around."

Sam struggled; trying to think of something to say in response, sadly, nothing came to mind.

Jo suddenly felt awkward, she was not the kind of person to reveal her feelings, and when people went silent after she had then that couldn't be good, could it? She reached for her phone in her pocket, trying to distract herself from the situation she was in. After reading the text she instantly had a frown on her face.

Sam picked up on this frown pretty quickly and found herself very concerned, "Jo, what is it?"

Hearing the tone of Sam's voice, Jo instantly reassured her, "Oh, nothing to worry about, just a text from Gregson, he wants to meet us at number 10 of the Larkmead estate."

"Larkmead? That's the abandoned one."

"Yeah, I know that's what got me, why there? I don't like the feel of this, maybe we should call Jack and tell him where we're going."

"No, we can't do that, if we do he'll realise we screwed up earlier. We can handle Gregson and Mackenzie."

Wearily, Jo agreed. "Okay then, let's go." She went to get up and was immediately reminded of why she was on the floor as a shooting pain went through her ankle. "Ah…"

"Jo." Sam quickly reacted to the brunette's shout of pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just forgot about my ankle, that's all."

"Look, are you sure you're alright to go today?"

"Sam, I'm fine, look I can get up with no pro…" Jo was cut off mid word as her attempt to stand was ruined by her almost toppling over and having to grab Sam's arm to keep her upright.

"No you're not fine, Jo. I can't let you go Jo, not without getting checked out first."

"Oh for God's sake, Sam. I'm not going to the FME, no way."

"Well we'll go to A&E instead then."

"Oh, Sam, they take hours."

Sam gave her one of 'those looks' meaning she wasn't going to back down.

"Well Gregson wanted us there in an hour so I'll have to tell him we'll be what, three hours? If we're gonna have to go to the hospital."

"What? You could get checked out in 20 minutes if we went to the FME."

"I told you I'm not going there, Sam."

"Fine, hospital it is. Look, we're nearer to this end of the alley, I'll move the car around to that end of it, and come and get you, okay?"

"Fine."

"Don't move, I'll help you when I've parked."

"Fine."

Sam returned the way they had came, and the moment she was out of sight, Jo reached for her phone. She sent a text to Gregson, saying they wouldn't be able to make it until 7pm. She was about to put her phone away when she changed her mind. Going into another text she wrote, 'Meeting Gregson & Mackenzie no.10, Larkmead estate 7pm. Will contact u about 7:30, if I haven't by 8pm, send someone round, Jo.' After a couple of seconds of deliberation she went to the contact list and scrolled down until she found Jack's number and hit the send button. Jo didn't like going against what Sam had said, after all she had clearly stated not to tell Jack, but Jo had a bad feeling about it, and she didn't want the two of them to be trapped with no back up.

Sam walked up to Jo, "Who you texting?"

Jo felt instantly guilty, "What, er, Gregson, telling him we're gonna be late."

"Oh of course. Right, let's get you into the car." Sam took Jo's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder before carefully pulling the DC to her feet. With Jo's arm still over her shoulder, Sam held her hand and put the other one around the brunette's waist and helped the limping woman to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Jo or Sam. Although this time I do own the receptionist and the nurse._**

**Chapter 5:**

The car pulled up outside St Hugh's A&E department, "Sam, I still can't believe you actually brought me here."

"I still can't believe you chose to go here instead of the FME back at the station."

"Look, I don't want everyone knowing I got injured, okay?"

"Okay." Sam sighed, "Come on then."

Sam got out of the car and went around to the passenger side; she found she had to help the brunette into the hospital, instantly adopting the same position they had on the way to the car.

When they got into the A&E department Sam walked Jo to a seat and then went to the desk to check her in.

"Hey, I've just brought in the woman over there, she's got a suspected sprain to the outside of the right ankle, her name's Joanne Masters."

"Okay, just take down a few notes. Do you know the woman?"

"Yeah she's…" Sam paused, unsure of what to say, "a colleague."

"Alright, and how did she injure her ankle?"

"Um, she fell while running down an alley."

Sam received a strange look from the receptionist.

"We're CID, she was chasing a suspect."

"Oh right. And did you say outside, right ankle?" Sam nodded. "Well that's everything I need, if you'd like to take a seat, the waiting time is approximately 2 and a half hours."

Sam sighed as she returned to Jo, "2 and a half hours."

"Oh great." Jo responded, annoyed at the prospect of a long wait.

"Oh, by the way, if anyone asks, you were chasing a suspect down the alley when you fell."

"Oh great, so now they're gonna think I'm too clumsy to do my job properly. What's Jack gonna say, eh? There was no suspect to chase, we were undercover, still are." Jo said in a hushed whisper.

"You can't seriously expect to still go later can you?"

"What? We have to Sam."

"Joanne Masters?" Came a shout from the reception desk, "the nurse can see you know."

"That was quick." Sam said with a smile as she helped Jo up an assisted her as she hopped towards the nurse."

Jo and Sam entered the small cubical they were directed to and Sam lowered Jo to the chair.

"You must be Miss Masters." The nurse addressed the brunette.

"Please, call me Jo"

"And you are?" the nurse asked as she turned to Sam.

"Samantha Nixon, I'm a…" Sam found herself unsure of what to say again, and even more nervous now that Jo could hear her answer.

Noticing her hesitation, Jo cut in, "She's a colleague of mine."

She gave Sam a smile, letting her know that it was fine to be nervous of sharing their relationship. Well, if you could even call it a relationship, they'd only had one kiss.

The nurse seemed to sense the hesitance and slight awkwardness between the two women. "Sorry, Miss Nixon, um would you be able to leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Sam was a little surprised at this, "Er, yeah, that's…"

"No, it's fine. I want her to stay." Jo said politely to the nurse.

The nurse seemed wary but could do no more with the situation. "Oh, okay, well, how did you hurt your ankle?"

"I'm a detective constable, I tripped and fell whilst chasing a suspect in an alley, turned a blind corner and there must have been something on the floor I didn't see."

"Okay." The nurse still seemed to feel there was something more to the story, but didn't press for details. "Well, if you put your foot up on here," she said while tapping the seat of a chair, "and I'll take a look at your ankle."

Jo still had no boot on her right foot from when Sam had taken it off, and the blonde didn't think it was a good idea to put it back on because it had a high stiletto heel, Jo had to agree that was the sensible option.

A few sharp intakes of breath from Jo and some 'Um's and 'Ah's from the nurse later and Jo was being told she would need an x-ray, although she didn't think it was broken, and would definitely need crutches.

As the nurse got up to take Jo down for an x-ray, Sam got up too. "Oh, um, you needn't come Miss Nixon, I can take Jo down myself."

"Oh, okay."

"You can stay in here if you like." The nurse added, pointing around at the cubicle they were in.

"Yeah, okay." Sam sat back down and watched as the nurse helped Jo out of the cubicle. She began to worry about what she had done wrong, she had sense that the nurse didn't trust her for some reason, but she couldn't work out why.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Sam or Jo, I do own Carly._**

**Chapter 6:**

"Jo." The nurse said nothing more, stuck for how to approach the subject.

"Carly." Jo replied.

The nurse smiled, "I was starting to think you had forgotten me."

"No," Jo cut in defensively, "It's just that, well…"

"I get it. She's your new girlfriend, right?"

"I suppose, well not exactly. Actually, well, oh I'm not sure."

"Either you are in a relationship or not. How hard can it be?"

"You know me, it can be pretty complicated when I'm involved."

Carly laughed at that comment.

"No, well, oh I shouldn't be telling you this." Jo felt guilty at saying that much to her former flame, still unsure of what exactly it was between her and Sam.

"Tell me about it, go on I won't say anything."

Jo knew she shouldn't but she needed someone to tell, she'd had to keep her feelings bottled up for months, she needed to share it.

"When I was running down the alley, oh you promise you won't tell anyone?"

Carly nodded.

"Well, I wasn't chasing a suspect."

"I knew it, she hurt you, didn't she?"

"What?" Jo was completely shocked. "No. No way. No. Sam wouldn't lay a finger on me."

"Then what?"

"I had just told her I, y'know, liked her. And well, I thought she was straight. She kept taking my hand, I thought she was just doing it as a friend and I couldn't cope with that. So I got out of the car and I ran, well the alley was straight in front of me so I just ran down there. I just turned a corner and my ankle gave way. She then came dashing around the corner and tripped straight over me. Well, she checked my ankle was okay, and then, well one thing led to another and we started kissing. Then I got a text, pulled away, and well she insisted on getting me checked out. So we ended up here."

"You swear to me she hasn't touched you?"

"Define touch." Jo said cheekily.

"Hurt you I meant, I don't want intimate details, Jo."

"No way. She wouldn't."

"So why do the pair of you seem so nervous?"

"Because you asked who she was to me. It's not like we're exactly in a relationship, she just didn't know what to say."

"Oh right, I feel stupid know." Carly blushed, "Sorry to accuse her, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"That's alright."

"Well, let's get the x-ray set up." Jo just became aware of her surroundings; Carly had led her into the x-ray room, sat her down on the bed, and was now fiddling with some very technical looking equipment.

10 minutes later Carly came back over with two x-ray photos. "Look, you see?"

"Carly all I see is a few white squiggles on a black piece of clear thing."

Carly laughed at that comment, "Oh, right, yeah, well, it's not broken."

"Great."

"You're still gonna need crutches Jo."

"What, oh no way. Carly you know I wont be able to stand that. Please, no."

Carly smiled as she saw Jo pleading with her, "Sorry Jo, you need them, you can't even walk by yourself."

"Yes I can." Jo cut in defensively.

"Jo, you're way to proud to allow me to help you walk if you could do it by yourself."

Jo scowled but knew Carly was right.

Sam sat waiting in the cubicle, becoming increasingly nervous that Jo wasn't coming back, it seemed like the brunette had been gone hours.

At that moment Jo hopped back into the cubicle, Sam felt her heart skip a beat, "Oh thank God, I was starting to think you weren't coming back. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's not broken. I still have to have crutches though. What made you think I wasn't coming back?"

"Oh I dunno, you'd been gone ages and that nurse didn't seem to trust me."

'Oh, about that, her name's Carly. She's an old girlfriend. She kind of knows about us. I'm sorry, I had to tell her, she thought you'd hurt me. I'm sorry, I should have asked you first before telling her, it was just…"

"It's fine Jo, this isn't some dirty little secret. Well not unless you don't actually want to be with me." Sam felt embarrassed; here she was telling Jo that she wasn't ashamed of their relationship when she wasn't even totally sure Jo wanted a relationship.

"Of course I do Sam." Jo took the blonde's hand and entwined her fingers with her own, "So, you're not ashamed of us then?"

"No, of course not. I lov… well I, y'know, like you and all that. It doesn't bother me who knows."

Jo smiled, amused at the blonde's attempt to avoid the 'L' word. She lent over to Sam's ear and whispered, "I love you too Sam." She smiled at the blonde's reaction to this, the DI was slightly embarrassed at her evasion of the word, but Jo could tell from her expression that she was glad Jo had said that. "So, you don't mind who knows?" She asked cheekily.

"No, of course not."

"Good." The brunette said with a smile, causing the blonde to worry.

"Jo, what are you thinking?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing."

"Jo?"

"Don't worry. You'll see."

Sam's face dropped as she followed the brunette out of the hospital cubicle, slightly concerned at why Jo was so pleased the blonde admitted she didn't mind people knowing about them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sam or Jo, I wish I did though, it's becoming depressing keep saying I don't! I do own Gregson and Mackenzie._**

**Chapter 7:**

"I cant believe I'm actually letting you do this, Jo this is madness, what are you gonna say when they ask what happened?"

Jo suddenly realised that they had not thought of a reason for her being on crutches. She sensed the truth wouldn't go down too well. "You better help me think of something, and fast. They're in the house and they've probably seen us arrive by now, so we need to think quickly."

"Or I could just start the car and take you somewhere else, you're forgetting that I'm in charge of the wheel here."

"Sam…" The brunette paused, "shit the doors opening. If we go now the investigation's screwed."

"Fine. Just tell them the truth." On seeing Jo's expression she added, "Well, part of the truth, just tell them you sprained your ankle."

Sam got out of the vehicle and went around to Jo's side of the car. She looked up to find Gregson and Mackenzie watching her with slight confusion.

"Mr Mackenzie, Mr Gregson, I apologise that we couldn't get here any earlier, we've been at the hospital you see, Jo's sprained her ankle." While saying this Sam had been helping Jo to get out of the car, revealing the brunette, complete with a pair of metal crutches.

Danny Gregson gasped on seeing her injured, no matter how much hatred he thought he felt towards the woman, he was genuinely concerned when he realised she was hurt. "Jo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really don't see why I need these to be honest." She said while tapping her crutches on the floor.

Mackenzie sensed that Gregson was becoming emotional towards Jo, restless at this, he cut in. "Why don't the two of you come inside. It's cold out here."

Neither woman was aware of the trap they were willingly walking into. After the events that had happened since they were asked there, Jo had completely forgotten how apprehensive she had previously been about the situation.

The door clicked shut behind them and Sam immediately sensed tension, although she didn't have long to contemplate it as she quickly felt a hand over her mouth. She attempted to scream, knowing that Jo, who was in front of her, hadn't noticed. All that the blonde could manage was a few muffled noises, but it was enough to grab the DC's attention, who turned back to face her as quickly as she could.

"Quick, grab her." Mackenzie yelled at Gregson who was standing behind Jo, the pair were both frozen out of shock, although even if they weren't, it wasn't as if Jo was going anywhere fast.

Pulling himself together, Gregson did as he was ordered and grabbed a hold of Jo, placing one hand over her mouth, as Mackenzie had done to Sam. Jo tried to struggle, but her efforts were useless, she might have had a chance of fighting the young man off, as he was quite shocked at what was happening, but being on crutches made her attempts pointless.

Sam felt stupid, here she was, remembering Jo's concerns about this meeting, watching the injured brunette struggle with her captor, while she was doing nothing to attempt to break free from the hold she was in. Coming to her senses, Sam began to fight back against the large male grabbing hold of her, but all that resulted in was his grip tightening. The petite blonde found she had to give in as he had his hand so tightly across her mouth she was struggling to breath. Sam wished she had taken the DC's concerns seriously earlier and arranged some kind of back up, instead, they were stuck here and no one knew where they were.

Jo suddenly flashed back to the alleyway, she suddenly remembered the text she had sent Jack when she had first arranged the meeting with Gregson and Mackenzie. She was so thankful that she had gone against Sam and requested back up if they were not heard from, although, that still gave them an hour before anyone would arrive. From cases she had worked on previously, she was only too aware that one-hour was plenty of time to do some serious damage, or worse, kill.

Sam felt so guilty for bringing Jo here with no back up; she had endangered the woman she loved. Sam instantly realised that she had never told Jo that earlier. Jo had known she had meant to say that, but she had never actually admitted it. If they didn't find a way to escape, which wouldn't be easy with Jo on crutches, she may never get the chance to say those three little words. The thought crushed Sam, that she may never get to tell Jo the extent of how she felt towards her, she could only be glad that she had told her some of it earlier. She wouldn't be able to bear the thought that she might have died and never admitted to Jo that she had feelings for her. She was abruptly brought back down to earth, she still could die, and so could Jo, she was the only one that could get them out now, and she had to think fast.

Mackenzie began to lead Sam into another room; Gregson followed, pulling Jo with him. The pair of them sat the two women down on chairs they had set out in advance. They still had their hands over the women's mouths. "If we take our hands away, we need to be sure you won't scream. Now you wouldn't do anything that stupid, would you?" Mackenzie patronised. The two women shook their heads, and shortly after, felt the hand over their mouths be relaxed and moved. Picking up the duck tape they had left on the floor next to the chairs, Mackenzie taped Sam's ankles and wrists to the chair.

Sam instantly detested the fact that her freedom was taken away from her, not wanting Jo to go through the same thing, she bravely spoke out. "Please, don't tape her ankles. She's injured one of them, it's very swollen, and you can see that. She can't walk without the crutches so she's not gonna go anywhere. Please, don't injure her any more."

Jo was touched at the worried tone she heard in Sam's voice when she pleaded her case. She was also very grateful that Sam was trying to stop her from being taped, she couldn't stand being restricted. It would drive her insane.

"I think she's right Paul, we don't wanna hurt her any more." Gregson sounded genuinely concerned about the welfare of the woman, no matter how much she had betrayed him.

"Hurt her? We're not gonna hurt them Danny, we're gonna kill them."

"Please, don't make me tape her." Gregson sounded almost as worried about Jo as Sam had. Almost as worried, there was no way anyone could sound quite as concerned as Sam had. She truly cared about Jo, truly loved her.

Mackenzie reluctantly gave into Sam and Gregson's request. "You'll still have to tape he wrists though," he said to Gregson.

He hesitantly complied, loosely taping the brunette's wrists to the chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_ _Jo and Sam are not my property :( Gregson and Mackenzie are._**

**Chapter 8:**

Mackenzie took back control of the situation, "You two, you filth?"

Neither Sam nor Jo responded.

"Answer me. Are you coppers?"

The two women nodded in unison.

"And you're shagging, right?"

Sam and Jo both blushed at this question.

"Answer me, are you together?"

Again, they both nodded, not daring to speak.

"So, you're investigating us, right? Why?" after once again receiving no response he lost his temper and ended up shouting at the frightened women, "Why?"

Shaken, Sam replied. "Business with the Indonesian prostitutes you're attempting to purchase." Unsure of why he could not worked it out, considering that was the reason Sam was introduced to them.

"I know why you're _investigating_ me, how thick do you think I am? I meant why did you know to investigate me? How did you find out?"

"You slipped up. One of the women you brought, she came to us to help her. After investigating you for a while we were sent undercover."

"Your real names, what are your real names?"

Sam remained silent.

"What are your names?"

"Nixon, Sam Nixon. Jo Masters."

"What rank are you? How much will the nick be missing you?"

"The station will miss any of their officers, regardless of ranks."

"Just answer the question."

"I'm a Detective Inspector, Jo's a Detective Constable."

"So you're her superior, well that would explain why you're doing all the talking. So, DI Nixon, what do you see in her?"

"What?" Sam asked, shocked by the question.

"What do you see in her? Why do you fancy her?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, there must be at least one thing you like about her."

"The way that she cares for people. The way that, when she's around, nothing else matters. They way that I can look into her eyes, and just, I dunno, melt. The way she makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her or hear her. I don't just fancy her, I love her, I love everything about her."

Jo was shocked at this moving speech. She should really have known that Sam loved her, she had as good as admitted it earlier, but it was different when you actually heard those three little words.

Mackenzie seemed equally as shocked at this admission. He was expecting something simple, like she has a nice smile, or something like that, not 'I love her'. Despite having thought he had misplaced his conscience many years ago, he suddenly felt a wave of guilt about his ultimate goal of this abduction, to kill the two women. He began to think about the last time he was close to someone. It had been five years ago and a Russian gangster he fell out with murdered the woman he loved, the man had killed her as revenge, in an attempt to hurt him. He felt a pang of guilt at the fact he planned to kill these two women. One who had just admitted she loved the other, and the other, well the expression now on her face told him all he needed to know, she felt exactly the same way. He couldn't bear seeing the pleading expressions on the women's faces any longer, he exited the room, only to hear the footsteps of Gregson, he must be confused at his bosses' sudden change of heart.

"What just happened in there?"

"Nothing. I just… I dunno about this, I don't think we're doing the right thing."

"You think we should let them go?"

Mackenzie paused for a moment before composing himself. "No, no we can't, they'll just go straight to their superior and then we'll be in the shit."

"Well what if we make them promise they won't tell anyone if we let them go. Then we get off with no charge and no mark on our conscience either."

"What you seriously believe they won't tell anyone? They're cops, of course they will."

"So what do we do?"

"I dunno, do I? We're gonna have to think of something, quickly."

The blonde turned to face Jo. "Hear that? They're gonna let us go."

Jo finally allowed herself to smile, she had been contemplating whether what she was hearing was actually being said, or just a figment of her imagination. Sam hearing it too confirmed that she had heard that.

"Sam, there's something I should probably tell you." Jo approached the subject nervously; unsure how her DI will take the news she was about to break to her.

"What is it Jo, what's wrong?" Sam sounded so concerned.

"Well, while I was in the alley, y'know, when you went to get the car, I texted Jack to ask him to send back up at 8 if I don't contact him. I'm sorry, I know I betrayed you and went against a direct order but I was worried. I'm sorry."

"Oh thank God. Jo I should be so annoyed at you for disobeying an order, but thanks to you, if we can't get ourselves out in what?" She looked at the clock, "15 minutes, which lets face it, with you on crutches is unlikely. Then someone else will come and get us out."

"So… you're not angry?"

"Of course not. I've been sitting here kicking myself that I didn't take your concerns seriously and arrange back up. I'm not gonna have a go at you for saving our lives, all we have to do is keep them talking for the next quarter of an hour." The two women ended their conversation when they heard movement outside the door, and, sure enough, in strode Mackenzie and Gregson.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: as always, I don't own Sam and Jo. I also don't own Phil, Zain or Stuart. Though Gregson and Mackenzie are all mine!_**

**Chapter 9:**

"Mac, I think there's someone outside." Gregson said while peeking through he small gap in the curtains.

"There can't be, this place is abandoned."

"I'm sure I just saw something move out there."

"Oh give over, it was probably just a cat. Come on stop your worrying."

Sam and Jo glanced at the clock in unison, it was bang on 8, they felt relief rush through them, that must be their back up. Luckily, neither man seemed to notice their sudden addiction to the clock.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang from the hallway. It shocked all four of the occupants, but Sam and Jo instantly recognised the familiar sound of a door being kicked open. It took Mackenzie and Gregson a bit longer to realise what the noise was, but they got there eventually. They didn't have time to consider it though, as, the moment they figured out what was happening in burst Phil, Stuart and Zain.

Sam had never been so happy to see Phil's face, and made a mental note to herself to never be that glad to see him again.

The two men had to think quickly, Mackenzie instantly standing next to Sam, pulling out a gun she had not been made aware of earlier. He pressed it against her head and Sam froze, physically unable to move, even if she wanted to.

"He's got a gun." Zain yelled out and consequently, CO19 burst through the door. Jo was impressed, they really had pulled out all the stops to ensure getting them out of there, there had been no mention of guns before, but they had brought the fire arms squad just in case.

Phil took no time to consider his next action; he immediately jumped at Mackenzie pulling him to the floor, knocking the gun from his hand as he fell. Although shocked at this, Stuart reacted almost instantly, pouncing on Gregson, trying to match Phil's heroic actions.

Zain rushed over to where Phil and Mackenzie were struggling on the floor, his first move was to kick the gun from either criminal's reach, not that Gregson was exactly resisting arrest, he was now sobbing loudly at the same time as being read his rights. Zain's second reaction was to help Phil pin Mackenzie to the ground and snap his handcuffs around the wrists of the young criminal.

While Zain and Stuart led Mackenzie and Gregson out of the house, Phil stayed behind, slightly out of breath. He was about to leave the house when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, turning around he remembered his reason for being in the house, Sam and Jo. He instinctively went towards Sam and carefully pulled the tape off her wrists and ankles. He was about to go over to Jo when Sam stopped him, "Go help Zain and Stuart, I can get Jo off the chair."

"Oh no it's fine Sam, you relax, I can un-tape her."

"Please Phil, let me, I need to speak to her, alone."

"Look, no offence, it's great to hear the two of you arguing so protectively over me, but could someone untie me?"

"Please Phil."

The Sergeant reluctantly agreed, leaving the two women alone in the house. Sam instantly rushed over to Jo, passionately kissing the brunette before pulling back; "I love you, Jo." She bent down and started to pull the tape off Jo's wrists; half expecting the brunette to tell her she didn't actually mean it when she'd said that to the blonde earlier.

"I love you too Sam. When we were being held, I thought I might never get to say that to you again, and, if I'm honest, it broke my heart."

"You're okay Jo, we both are." The blonde paused, "Here, let me get your crutches, we can go someplace else, I dunno about you but I don't wanna be here any longer."

The brunette smiled at the blonde, still very shaken, it dawned on her that the crutches were the reason she couldn't fight back. She considered refusing them, but reasoned with herself, if she used them her foot would heal quicker, so she accepted them from the blonde. Hopping out after the blonde she found that everyone else had already left; Phil had obviously taken notice of Sam's request for the two of them to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Jo, Sam, Phil, Suzie, Jack and Mickey are not mine. _**

**Chapter 10:**

Sam looked up from where she had been, leaning over Phil's shoulder to look at something he had been showing her on his computer, when she heard the door to CID open, and a lot of clattering coming from that direction. To her surprise she saw Jo attempting to get through the door with no help whilst on crutches. She quickly got up from her desk and assisted the brunette, although at the same time she was quietly asking the DC why she was here.

"Because I got frustrated, I couldn't bear being at your house when you weren't there and had taken all your case notes, it gave me nothing to do."

"I deliberately brought my files so that you could have time to rest, not so that you could come into work."

By now most of CID had looked up, surprised to see Jo on crutches. Sam noticed Phil getting up from his desk and heading towards them so she quickly steered Jo back out of the office. Jo however, was having none of it, moving the opposite way to her DI, Sam found she had no choice but to go the same way as Jo, much to her annoyance.

Bustling back into CID, Jo quite literally walked into Phil. "Jo, are you alright? Are these because of the abduction?"

"No, I sprained it a few hours before we went to meet them. It's fine, really."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should probably come in and give my statement." She shot Sam a look, the blonde instantly felt guilty for getting annoyed at the brunette for coming in, even if it had been because she cared.

"I've got to give mine too, maybe we could go together?" Sam proposed as a peace offering to the brunette.

Leading Jo out of the busy CID office, Sam gestured for her to enter the empty room on their right. Jo complied, taking a seat to relieve the weight on her arms.

"Jo, will you stay at mine again tonight?"

"Oh I dunno Sam, there's only so long I can put up with the sofa for."

"You've only been on it one night, and you didn't sleep for long, yesterday evening was, well, it was scary. I want to be close to you after almost losing you."

"Look, no offence Sam, but that sofa might be ideal size for you, but I'm too long to fit on it comfortably."

"Well then, share my bed."

"Are you sure you're ready for that? What about Abi?"

"How about we tell her?"

"What, but she only met me yesterday evening, and I guess she doesn't know you have feeling for another woman."

"I don't just have feelings for you, I love you. And I think Abi will understand that, and if she does understand it, she'll accept it."

"Are you sure you're ready to tell her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Coming out of the interview room, Jo was glad to see Sam sitting waiting for her. "Heya, how did it go?"

"Alright, you?"

"Yeah fine." The brunette replied, "Here can I come back up to CID and pick up a few of my files to take back to your place?"

"Oh sorry Jo, everyone has already claimed them, felt you needed time to relax."

"Well what about yours, can I take a few of them and do the paperwork?"

"No Jo, everyone's right, you need to relax."

"So do you Sam, you went through exactly the same thing as me. Now how can you refuse my offer to do your paperwork?"

"Okay, fine. I'm finishing at 2 thirty today, so I'll be back in about 3 hours anyway, that's your cut off point, I don't want to see anything work related when I get through the front door, okay?"

The brunette grinned at Sam's persistence, "Yeah, okay."

"Good, come on then." She said, heading back towards CID.

"Sam handed over three files to Jo, "Now remember, no work when I get back."

"Okay." Jo smiled, " Bye then."

"Bye." Sam hesitated for a moment before kissing the brunette gently on the lips much to the shock of Jo and everyone around them. There were a few gasps from their fellow CID officers also in the office, followed by a loud crash. Sam broke away from Jo to turn to see the cause of the bang. To her surprise, she saw Phil lying on the floor of CID, out cold. She attempted, unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. She called over her shoulder, "Bye Jo." Before going over to help the group of people now crowding round him. She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him, when he didn't wake, she instructed Suzie to fetch Jack and Mickey to find the FME.

Shortly after Suzie had left in the direction of Jack's office the DCI came rushing into the office, followed by the still flustered DC Sim. "What happened? DI Nixon?"

"What did Suzie tell you?"

"That he'd passed out. Why? What else happened?"

"He passed out when he saw DI Nixon kiss DC Masters, Guv." Zain provided helpfully.

"Okay. Has anyone gone to get the FME yet?"

"Yes Guv, I sent Mickey." Sam added.

"Okay, well, you're not all needed here, so, Sam, a word in my office, please?"

"Yes Guv."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Jo, Sam, Jack and Phil are not mine._**

**Chapter 11:**

"Take a seat Samantha."

Sam did as instructed, sitting opposite Jack at his desk.

"Is this true?"

"Yes Guv."

"You and DC Masters are in a relationship?" Jack sounded a little shocked but passed no judgement.

"Yes Guv."

"Is this going to effect your work in any way?"

"No Guv."

"Well then, Samantha, I'm very pleased for the two of you. Make sure you look after her."

"Yes Guv, I will. And thank you."

"Right, well, I think that's all, are you okay to continue the case with DS Hunter unconscious?"

"Yes Guv, with all due respect, he wasn't much use anyway."

Jack stifled a laugh before ushering her out of his office with a "Go on, back to your work DI Nixon."

Sam walked back into the busy office to find Phil sitting at his desk, a pack of ice on his head.

"Phil, are you okay?" She asked as she approached his desk.

"Yes Guv."

Sam raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to ask the question he was so obviously dying to ask.

When he didn't ask she began to return to her desk before hearing "Guv?"

She turned back to face Phil. "Yes DS Hunter?"

"Are you and Jo an item?"

"Although I don't see how it is in any way work related, yes DS Hunter, we are."

Phil gulped, admitting he was beaten to Sam's affections, he added, "Make sure she takes care of you. And y'know, you look after her an' all."

"You know, DS Hunter, if I didn't know better, I would almost be inclined to think you actually cared about DC Masters and myself."

Phil smiled, "Yeah, well, don't go getting any funny ideas, okay. I couldn't care less what happened to you, either of you." He softened his words, saying it all with a grin.

"Don't worry DS Hunter, I won't." Sam said with a smile before turning on her heal and returning to her office.

She sat back down at her desk and began to fill out some of her paperwork, secretly glad Jo had taken some off of her hands. However reluctant she was about it, Sam had to admit it, she was still shaken up from yesterday. Maybe Jo and Jack were right; it might be too soon to come back to work, one evening wasn't really enough time to get over something like that. Jo was off work because of her ankle, although she had admitted that she wouldn't have gone in even if she were physically fit enough to work. Sam had reluctantly agreed to only go in until two thirty after Jo's request that if she insisted going in she at least only worked half a day. She decided maybe some rest would be good for her, she got up from her desk and returned to Jack's office.

Sam knocked on the office door and entered after hearing Jack signal her to do so.

"DI Nixon, two visits in one day, I am privileged. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to admit defeat Guv. Oh, Phil's fine by the way, he's woken up and even told me to look after Jo."

"That's good news. So, why have you been defeated?"

"You and Jo were right, It's too soon to be back at work, I was wondering if I could take a few days off, starting tomorrow?"

"Of course Sam, I thought you should take a few days off anyway. Why don't you go home now?"

"Oh I'm here now, I might as well stay."

"Come on, go home, get some rest, and call me in a few days when you're ready to come back."

"Okay Guv, maybe you're right." Sam went to exit the room before being called back.

"DI Nixon, are you going to be seeing DC Masters?"

"Yes Guv, she's staying at mine."

"Oh right. Sorry, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you too been an item?"

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"Wow, you've moved quickly haven't you?"

"Nothing's happened, Guv. Well not apart from a few kisses, she slept on the sofa."

"Okay, well you might not think it's my place to say, but, make sure you're both ready before you take things further."

"Yes Guv, to be honest, I think we are ready. But, I'll bear that in mind."

"Okay, now, get home, see Jo. Tell her she's also welcome to stay off for as long as she needs."

"Thanks Guv."

Sam left the room and reluctantly went back to her desk, packed up her stuff, and left. When she reached the cool air of the station car park she, surprisingly, felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Jo and Sam are mine, all mine! No there not really :(_**

_**Can I just say thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you're great!**_

**Chapter 12:**

Jo decided to get out the files she had practically begged Sam to let her take, she'd got home a while back, but had got lost in her thoughts about Sam. She produced a file and opened it, beginning to search through pages of notes in Sam's scrawly and practically illegible handwriting. Jo heard the door click open, she instinctively shoved the file under the sofa cushion, remembering Sam's 'no work out when I get home' rule.

Sam entered her lounge, preparing herself to have to wrestle her own files out of Jo's clutches. "Wow sweetie, you did as promised." The blonde exclaimed, ecstatic that the brunette had listened to her, but also confused at why the work-a-hoilc had put the files away two hour before she was due home. She sat on the sofa next to Jo, only to feel a strange bulge under the seat. She picked up the large cushion and revealed one of her case files. "I knew it was too good to be true." She joked.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time, I thought you weren't due back for hours yet." Jo admitted sheepishly, unsure of how she had managed to get that wrapped up in daydreaming about Sam the moment that she had got home that three hours had flown by without her realising.

'You didn't lose track of time, I'm not actually due back for a couple of hours." On seeing Jo's puzzled expression she admitted, "I've taken some leave. I think you were right, it is too soon for me to go back to. And besides, my thoughts kept straying to what we could be doing at home alone, it might be a rare occasion to not have Abi around."

"You're going to get yourself a bad reputation if you say things like that Samantha." Jo playfully joked. "Hang on a sec, did you say you've admitted I was right?"

"Yeah, very reluctantly, but yeah."

"So what did you have in mind? What did you think we could do with an empty house?" Jo asked cheekily, something that seemed to be becoming more frequent when Sam was around.

"I…" The blonde paused, suddenly feeling embarrassed, she had no idea, she'd never been with another woman before, this was all new to her. "I… I don't know. I've never, never, y'know…"

"Been with a woman?" Jo asked, connecting the dots in Sam's hazy statement.

"Yeah." Sam admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay. You'll just have to learn." The brunette stood up, "Come on, I'll show you." Jo expected that having to hop out on crutches would take out some of the romance for her, but the thought of being with Sam, properly, took her thoughts away from the metal sticks propping her up.

End of Chapter 

Right, that's all your getting. I know it's not as long as the other chapters, but I don't want to write anything dirty, partially because I'm as in-experienced as Sam is, and partially because, it's really not my kind of thing, if you get my drift. It's not as long as the others are because I want to have the next scene start the next chapter, so it means any of you with dirty little minds can imagine what happens next if you like!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Jo, Sam and Abi are not mine. Jack Nixon is though. _**

**Chapter 13:**

Abi strolled into the lounge, her two-year-old toddler clutching her hand tightly. She looked around for any signs of Jo, knowing her mother's friend was supposed to be staying here for a while. She couldn't see her downstairs, and as there was no sound from upstairs she began to worry that the brunette had left the house, something her mother had instructed the young adult to not let the older woman do.

She decided to check upstairs, just in case Jo had gone to sleep, she knew Sam would worry if she wasn't in the house. Abi left her son in the lounge playing with his train set while she climbed the stairs, in search of Jo.

The young blonde checked her room first, thinking Jo might have chosen to go in there is she was tired. After not finding her in there she was about to check the bathroom; although realised the door was open, so she couldn't be having a bath or anything. Next, she went in the direction of her mum's bedroom, knowing her bed was probably nicer and more inviting if you were tired. The only other option was the small bed for her son now taking the place of what had previously been the spare room. Although it had been her son's bedroom for a few months now as Jack had finally decided he was ready to sleep in a different room to his mother.

Abi turned the handle of her mother's bedroom, carefully creeping in to not wake Jo in case the brunette was quietly slumbering in the bed. To her surprise, when the young girl peeped round the door she saw not only Jo sleeping, but also her mother draped in the brunette's arms. Careful not to wake either of them, Abi crept back out, still in shock at her find. The young Nixon went down the stairs, taking care to stay quiet. "Mummy!" Jack exclaimed when he saw the young woman stroll back into the room, "Can I see nanny?"

"Not now sweetie. Nanny's asleep. When she wakes up. How about you show me how to work your train, eh?"

"I showed you yesterday." The young boy said with as much annoyance as he could muster, although secretly pleased that he could show his mummy again.

"Well, I forget easily. Show me again."

The toddler happily launched into a long demonstration into the workings of his train set, Abi perfectly aware of how to work it, but trying to distract the young boy.

After about half an hour, Abi got up from the floor after hearing movement from upstairs. She told Jack to stay playing with his trains while she went upstairs for a few moments.

Abi walked into her mum's bedroom and ended up walking straight back out again after seeing her mum half way through getting dressed.

She was joined outside the room a minute or two later by her flustered mother, now fully clothed, embarrassed about the sate of undress she had been found in, feeling like a guilty school child caught kissing behind the bike shed.

"I take it you and Jo are an item?" A slight hint of a question, although perfectly aware of the answer.

"Yes. I'm so sorry you had to find out like that."

"Don't worry, I already knew, I walked in while you were sleeping. You looked happy."

"She makes me happy." Sam said with a natural smile appearing on her face. "Look, I'm sorry. We weren't gonna keep it from you, we were gonna tell you when you got home."

"Just be careful, yeah? I'm not the only one in the house y'know. Jack wants to see his nanny, I've had to play with him on his train set for half an hour to stop him from coming to find you." Abi said with a slight frown. "Don't let him catch you, okay?"

"Look, are you, y'know, okay with me and Jo?"

"I'm fine, if she makes you happy then I can pass no judgement, just be careful in future, that's not the kind of scene me or Jack want to walk into."

"We'll be careful." The young Nixon was about to turn away from her mother when the woman spoke again, "And Abi, thank you." She said with a smile.

Abi smiled back before adding, "Come down in a minute yeah? Jack wants to see you."

"Yeah sure. Are you still okay with Jo staying here for a while now you, y'know, know the…situation?"

"I told you mum, if you're happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks Abi, we'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." The younger blonde turned on her heal and returned to her son that she had left in the lounge.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: sadly, Sam and Jo still aren't mine. Neither is Abi. _**

**Chapter 14:**

Abi looked up as she heard Sam and Jo, rather loudly, enter the living room. Eyeing them up and down she noticed her mother take the taller woman's hand, as if nervous of her daughters' opinion and looking for reassurance in the other woman. Abi smiled at her mother, trying to reassure her herself. Sam smiled back, appearing a little more relaxed, but Jo felt the blonde tighten the grip on her fingers.

"Jo, why don't you sit down, you're arms must be hurting, I know what it's like to be on crutches, it wears them out." Abi tried to smile naturally, but kept seeing the brunette and her mother snuggled up in bed, although she was fine with the relationship, it still kept flicking back into her memory, as if haunting her.

"You've been on crutches yourself then Abi?"

"Yeah, I sprained my ankle running the 800 metres when I was at school."

"Ouch." Jo commented.

"Yeah, ouch indeed. I hear you were also running when you sprained your ankle."

"Mmm, it's probably not a story you'd want to hear." On seeing the young blonde's horrified expression she quickly added, "Oh, no, nothing like that. It's just…something you might not understand."

"Okay." The blonde was confused, but didn't press for details.

"Do you two feel like a takeaway tonight? So I can repay you both for your hospitality." Jo offered, attempting to break the awkward situation that had fallen on the three adults, although Jack had not noticed it and was obliviously playing with his train set.

"Yeah that'd be great." Both Nixon women responded at the same time, with the same gracious comment. Jo couldn't help but laugh. "What?" the Nixon's both unintentionally asked at the same time.

"You two. You're more alike than you'll ever admit."

Sam smiled proudly at that comment, while Abi shrugged off the insinuation that she was in any way similar to her mother.

Jo smiled at their reactions, "So, what do you feel like?"

"Chinese." Sam replied.

"Indian." Abi said at the same time as her mother.

"Not that alike then." Sam smiled.

"No, maybe not." Jo admitted.

"Well, how about we go for Indian tonight, and if I'm still around this time next week, then we'll get a Chinese to celebrate that!"

"That sounds like one incentive to make sure I keep you for the week then." Sam laughed.

"I'll take Jack and go get it if you like, he's starting to get a bit restless any way. Give you two some time to talk maybe, I guess I probably interrupted that stage."

"Cheers Abi, here, I'll give you some money." Jo began to reach for her bag but was stopped by Abi.

"No, it's fine, I'll get this, a sort of, I dunno, 'congratulations you're together' type gesture."

"Come on Abi. This was my idea, I'll foot the bill."

Abi reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but I'll find a nice bottle of wine in the off-licence that we can have, okay?"

"Okay." Jo smiled, she knew exactly where the young women got her persistence from, and if she had even inherited a mere half of Sam's it would be enough to win the young woman the argument.

As the door shut behind the young Nixon, Sam turned to face Jo, "I guess she's gonna be a while if she thinks we need to talk." Sam smiled at the brunette.

"I doubt it Sam, Jack'll get restless if he's out for too long."

"She'll probably take him to the park first and claim, I dunno, she got lost or something."

Jo laughed at that comment. "So, I guess we should talk then."

"Oh I'd say we probably have a good hour before they get back." Sam raised her eyebrows, feeling her stomach practise gymnastics from just one look from Jo.

"Sam, I don't want Abi walking in on us again. Maybe she's right, maybe we should talk for a while."

"Yeah, okay." Sam smiled, "Let's get to know one another. I've just realised I don't know that much about you."

"Well that's the beauty of a relationship, Sam, you get to know each other. How about we make it a bit more interesting."

"Eh?"

"Have you got a bottle of vodka?"

"Eh?"

"There's a game I learnt at uni. Good to get to know people with."

Still unsure, Sam went to retrieve the bottle of vodka she had tucked away along with two shot glasses Jo had requested.

When Sam returned to the lounge Jo continued, "Right, it's called 'I never', what you do is say something like, 'I never…skipped school' or something like that. And if that's a lie for the other person, say I said that and you had skipped school then you drink a shot. And then if I lied, and it's also true for me, I drink a shot. Get it?"

"Yeah."

"Go on then, you go first"

"Alright," the blonde dived into the depth or her mind, trying to think of something to say, "I never…had sex before I turned 16."

'Ooh, a good girl." Jo commented before pouring a shot into her glass and downing the drink. On seeing Sam's expression she added, "What? I needed to know if it felt right with a man or not. Turned out it didn't. I never…committed a crime."

Sam reluctantly poured herself a drink; she downed it while waiting to be bombarded with questions.

Instead of asking Sam what happened, Jo also poured a shot and drank it.

Sam was shocked that Jo had also committed a crime, but was glad it meant she didn't have to answer any awkward questions from the brunette. The blonde quickly picked up the game before giving Jo a chance to ask, "I never…phoned in work sick with a deadly virus, aka, a hangover."

Jo laughed before pouring herself yet another shot.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo and Abi aren't mine. Jack Nixon is._**

_**Can I quickly recommend a story for any JAM fans that also watch Bad Girls, it's called Incognito by Charmed Lassie. Thanks.**_

**Chapter 15:**

"I've never…denied being in love." Jo said, waiting to see Sam's hand appear at the bottle. When it didn't, she looked up, only to see her lover crashed out on the other side of the sofa. She smiled, 'I love you too sweetie." She said to the sleeping figure.

Abi had just caught what the brunette had said as she bundled through the door with Jack asleep in her arms, trying not to drop the takeaway.

Jo got up as quickly as she could, which, let's be honest, wasn't that quickly, and took the takeaway from the young woman's hand. "Hey Abi. Don't worry about her," She said, indicating towards Sam, "I'll wake her in a minute."

"Did you just say you love her?" Abi asked, not realising their relationship was quite that intense.

"Yeah."

Abi simply smiled at the brunette, who from revelation, sounded like she was going to be the new addition to the Nixon family. The young girl blissfully unaware Sam had also admitted her love to the woman.

"Sam, Sam, sweetie, wake up. Abi's back, she brought the Indian."

Sam reluctantly pulled herself out of the peaceful state she had previously been in. "Mmm, oh my head." The blonde clutched her forehead, "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Because you drunk half a bottle of vodka, now get up, grubs ready." The brunette sounded as though she had no pity for the woman, although the caring tone she used told the blonde the opposite, that she cared very much.

"Okay, okay. Argh, do we have any aspirin?"

"From that question you've almost managed to make it sound like I live here. I dunno, do you have any aspirin?"

"Mmm, on the top shelf of the little cupboard next to the cooker." As Jo went to retrieve it, Sam contemplated what Jo had just said, "Abi?"

"Yeah mum."

"How would you feel if I asked Jo to move in?"

Abi, a little shocked at the question, stuttered to get her answer out, "Isn't it a bit soon?"

"How would you feel Abi?" Sam asked again, avoiding Abi's question as much as Abi was avoiding her mother's.

"She seems nice." Abi said with a smile.

Knowing that, from a daughter as evasive as herself, that was a green light, Sam prepared herself to ask her lover the same question, although she didn't have long as Jo came back in almost instantly.

"I'm gonna go put Jack to bed." Abi said, politely excusing herself so her mother could ask the question she was obviously dying to ask.

"Jo…" Sam begun, not being able to find the right words.

"Oh right yeah, sorry." Jo said whilst handing over the aspirin and water she had almost forgotten was in her hands, sensing there had been a slight tension between mother and daughter when she had entered the room.

"Jo… will you sit down a minute?"

Jo took a seat next to Sam on the sofa, "I get it, Abi doesn't like me here. It's alright, I'll go."

"What?" Sam was surprised by this, knowing Abi had been very welcoming towards Jo, "No, Abi doesn't mind you here. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, it might be too soon, y'know, and if it is, don't worry, I don't mind, that'd be fine, it was just an idea."

"Sam, stop giving me a tour of the area and tell me what might be too soon." Jo said bluntly, forcing Sam out of her stuttering.

"Sorry. What I was gonna say was…it's okay to say no, yeah?"

"Sam, just tell me."

"Would you, I mean, do you want, to move in?"

Jo was taken back at this question, convinced that her time in the Nixon household was coming to an end, not just beginning. "What about Abi?"

Sam didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or not; was she gonna say yes if Abi was fine? Or was she stalling, gonna keep coming up with questions until she found a get out clause?

"It's fine, you're not ready, I understand."

"Sam, stop being stubborn and answer my question."

"No, no she doesn't mind."

"Then yes, Samantha Lee Nixon, I would love you to."

Sam was convinced she had heard wrong, not believing Jo would actually want to live with her. "What?"

"Yes, yes I'll move in."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jo laughed at her lover's disbelief, unable to comprehend Jo wanted to be with her.

Sam couldn't find the words for what she wanted to say, resorting to a tender hug to show the brunette how she felt.

Jo attempted to hug Sam, but was bound by her crutches. "Grrr, Oh the sooner I get rid of these things the better." Jo moaned, banging the sticks on the floor, becoming increasingly annoyed at the fact she couldn't even walk by herself, her ankle still showing no signs of healing, although that was unlikely, given the fact she had only had them for one day. A thought suddenly struck her, it was only yesterday that the pair had got together, and she had already accepted an invitation to live with her blonde DI. Things were moving quicker than any relationship she had ever been in before, hell things were probably moving quicker than _any_ relationship ever before.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Wi… Don't worry, it's nothing."

Sam took no notice, wrapped up in her thoughts.

Jo decided maybe it was too soon to ask something that big, moving in is one thing, but, well that's in a whole different league.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo, Mickey and Kezia aren't mine._**

_**Sophie, I couldn't tell you that now, could I? you'll find out soon!**_

_**Abi, I just like the name Lee, I thought it suited her.**_

**Chapter 16:**

Sam strolled through CID towards her office, pausing as she reached it, "DC Masters, a word in my office?"

Jo got up from her desk and walked towards Sam, now only on one crutch, relieved that her ankle had healed well in just a few days.

"Hey Mickey, are you seriously saying they're an item?"

Kezia had been off on the day of _the_ kiss in the middle of CID, and, having just returned today, the same day as Sam and Jo, had not been involved in the four days gossip that had followed.

"Yes Kezia." Mickey sounded slightly bored, already having had this conversation with the shocked DC five times in the past half an hour that she had been on shift.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mickey sighed, "Ask them if you don't believe me."

Kezia scowled, she was about to turn to watch the pair when she saw Sam close the blinds of her office. "Here, Mickey, look, they're shutting the blinds."

Mickey found himself shamefully interested, joining the young, bubbly detective in trying to see through the tiny crack in the blind they had discovered a few weeks earlier.

"Jo, are you still taking your Sergeants exams next week?"

"Oh, I dunno, if I do, and I want a Sergeant's post then I'll have to get a transfer, I've already checked Barton Street and they haven't got anything, I don't want to go further away than that, I'd never get to see you, I don't want that."

"Woah, hold your horses, I've just been promoted, that means there's another post here now. How does that sound?"

"What? Really? You really think I'd get it?"

"Well I can't promise that you will, but I reckon you'd stand a good chance."

Jo tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress her grin.

"Come here." The blonde laughed, hugging her lover. "Right," She pulled away, "Now, back to work, I don't want a new DS that spends half her time slacking."

Jo grinned at her before opening the door, Kezia virtually falling in as she did so, straightening herself up, the young DC thought quickly, "Oh, um DI Nixon, I need to see you about the case I'm working on with DC Webb, run something by you."

"Sure, come in." She gestured towards the seat opposite her desk, "Take a seat." She said while shutting the door to her office. "Now, DC Walker, I do not take kindly to members of my team listening in to private conversations, next time you need to see me, make sure you don't lean on the door, okay? You might give me the wrong idea, and I might think you are trying to listen in to my office. Understood?"

"Yes Guv, sorry Guv."

"Right, now what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, right, yes, um…"

"Why don't you come back when you've remembered, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Right, anything else?"

"Well, I know it's not really my place Guv, but, are you and DC Masters an item?"

"You're right Kezia, its not you're place. Now get back to work."

Kezia sheepishly scuffled out of the office, walking to Mickey's desk, "Mickey, can we go talk to that suspect now?"

"In a sec Kezia, I've just got something to finish off here."

"Please Mickey."

"Yeah, okay then." Mickey agreed, sensing Kezia wanted to get away quickly.

The moment they were outside the office Mickey stopped Kezia, "What happened in there?"

"She knew I was listening in. gave me a 'I don't like people on my team who listen into private conversations' lecture. And then I asked her if her and DC Masters were an item, and well, lets just say she doesn't like me anymore."

Jo turned away from the door she had been stood behind, listening to Kezia and Mickey talk, she returned to Sam's office, knocking on the door she heard "Come in." from the other side.

Shutting the door, she turned to her, "Sam, have you just had a go at Kezia?"

"She was being nosy Jo and asking questions about things that didn't concern her."

"No, you mean she was asking questions about us." She turned away from the blonde she had come to love, "Maybe I shouldn't move in, maybe it's too soon."

"Jo, Jo look at me. Please, look at me."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Jo, Sam, Abi and June aren't mine. Johnny Hayes is mine, nasty man!_**

**Chapter 17:**

The brunette reluctantly turned back to face the DI, not wanting to hear what was coming next.

"Jo. I love you. I want to live with you. I want to…" The blonde paused, thinking that what she was going to say next might be going a step too far.

"You want to what? Sam?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She admitted, knowing now there was no going back.

Jo took a deep breath in, thinking that after that revelation, what she was planning on asking wasn't taking it a step too far, too fast. Deciding that now was a good a time as ever to ask if she was going to. The brunette slowly, painfully and very uneasily, given the fact that she still had one crutch, lowered herself onto one knee.

Sam froze, wondering if what came next was what she thought was gonna come next.

"Samantha Lee Nixon, I love you, more than life itself. I would give my life for one more look from you, one more smile. Will you do me the honour of marrying me? Maybe not this year, maybe not even next year, but sometime."

"Yes Jo, I would love to."

Jo grinned, completely ecstatic. "Well wait a while though, yeah? Get to know each other properly?"

"Yeah."

Jo grimaced as she tried to get up. "Oh, would you be able to help me up, I think my knee has locked."

Sam giggled before helping her to her feet. "How about we tell them?"

"How about we tell Abi first, Sam. Then think about the rest of the station."

"Okay. Can we call her up to tell her?"

"Sam, you're acting like a giddy school child, don't you think she'd prefer us to tell her when we're actually in the same room as her?"

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go now."

"Sam, we're at work."

"Yeah, well, we can go on the way to pick up that suspect you and Phil have got to arrest, give him the paperwork."

"Okay, yeah why not?"

"Then, can we come back and tell the guys?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll brake the news to Phil that I'll be taking over from him on the arrest. You know what, we can tell Abi about you becoming the new Sergeant aswell."

"Sam, number one, I've still got to pass the exam before I can even apply for the job."

"And number two?"

"Number two, Abi won't care."

"Yeah she will, she like's you Jo, she thinks you're good for me. She'll care."

Jo smiled, Sam was right, the younger Nixon had made her feel very welcome.

"Come on then." Sam was starting to get restless, she had to tell someone, she couldn't wait any longer.

The blonde virtually flew across the car park on the way to her car. The pair got in and Sam drove them back home, Jo having to grab the wheel on many occasions when Sam had got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she stopped paying attention to the road.

The pair arrived home in one piece, just, and went into the house, only to find Abi in the middle of a phone call.

Sam took the phone out of Abi's hand, told the person on the other end that Abi would call them back and hung up.

"Mum!"

"Abi, sweetie, we have something to tell you."

"Oh, God, you're not getting a dog are you." Abi said completely seriously.

Sam sighed, "No Abi, we're not getting a dog, we're… go on, you tell her."

"No Sam, you do it. I'm afraid you might explode if you don't tell someone soon."

"Alright. Abi; me and Jo, we're, well, we're getting married."

"Christ. Mum are you sure about this?"

"More sure than I've ever been about anything in my entire life."

"Well congratulations then I suppose."

"Abi, what's up?" Sam knew her daughter too well to accept that she meant that half-hearted congratulation.

"Well, it's just. I dunno, it all seems a bit soon. How long have you actually, y'know, been going out?"

"The day before we told you."

"Mum! That's only…" Abi quickly did the maths, "Five days!"

"Look, Abi, I can't explain how I feel for Jo. I care for her more than I've ever cared for anyone else other than you and Jack, and, like you said; I've only been with her five days. Btu it's been the best five days of my life, I've had you, Jack and Jo, like a complete family. I understand if you don't fell that way yet, even if you never fell that way, but I love Jo."

Abi was quite shocked, it was the first time she had ever heard her mother say that about anyone other than herself and Jack, although she should have expected it by how close her and Jo had been over the past four days. And this shock announcement should have given her some clue.

"I love her, and I can't take those feelings away. I've not just suddenly developed feelings for her overnight; I've had them for months. And I've tried ignoring them and they didn't go away. And I don't think they'll ever go away. I don't want them to ever go away. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, you and Jack. If you'd like that?" the question as directed towards both Abi and Jo.

Jo nodded at Sam whilst Abi chose to add words, "Yes, I'd like that."

Sam grinned, unsure of how her life could get any better.

Sam walked back into the station, virtually wrestling with a young lad. "Johnny Hayes. We arrested him on suspicion of dealing in Class-A drugs, and have also had to add resisting arrest and assaulting a police officers to that." Sam said whilst pushing her hair out of her face to reveal a hefty looking bruise just beginning to form on her right cheek bone."

"Christ that looks nasty Guv." June remarked, concerned at how purple the mark already was.

"Yeah, and he's not even left handed, so I suppose I'm lucky I had a hold of his right arm when he took a swing for me."

"You should get the FME to take a look at that."

"Yeah, I will do June, we've just got to go and make an announcement to CID first." Sam said, almost unable to control her grin.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo, Kezia June and Gina aren't mine._**

**Chapter 18:**

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute." Sam called out at the busy CID office, when she was satisfied everyone was paying attention she continued, "Right, this isn't strictly work related so I'll keep it brief. Jo and myself would like to announce…"

"Our engagement." Jo finished Sam's sentence for her, not wanting the blonde to get to make all the announcements.

There was a murmur of cheery congratulations before the noise died down and Kezia got the chance to ask, "Who's got the ring?"

"Sam has, I proposed earlier today."

"Let's see it then." Kezia called out.

Sam went over to the DC, holding out her hand, "Wow, Guv that's massive. Is it real diamond?"

"Of course." Jo answered.

"Wow, you're very lucky."

"She's worth it." Jo replied with a grin.

"Well you're very lucky with you're find there Guv, I'd make sure I hold onto her if I was you."

"I will do DC Walker, don't worry about that, I'm not gonna be letting her go without a fight, trust me."

Kezia smiled at the remark, seeing the couple together looking so happy.

"Right, back to work now everyone." Sam pulled back rank, not allowing them to stop working for too long.

June walked into the FME's room to find Sam being checked over after her attack from Johnny Hayes. "Are you alright Guv?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks June. Jack insisted I get someone to look at it, you know him, always worrying."

"Well at least he's looking out for his team."

"Yeah, he's a good boss."

June suddenly noticed something on the blonde's finger catch the light. "Guv, is that an engagement ring?"

"Yeah."

"So, the rumours about you and DC Masters, are they untrue?"

"No, Jo proposed to me earlier today."

"Oh, right, well congratulations, Guv, that's great news."

"Thanks June."

"Well let's have a look at the ring then." June took the hand that was offered to her, admiring the ring on the finger, "Blimey, Guv that's massive, is it real?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's a good woman you've got yourself there then."

"I didn't need a ring to tell me that June."

"Oh no sorry Guv, I didn't mean to make you sound shallow, I just meant…"

"No, it's fine June. I didn't mean to sound short, I just meant she could give me a ring from a Christmas cracker and I still would have said yes."

"Well that must be a good sign then."

Sitting in her office, Sam heard the door open and looked up, "Hey Gina, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you know me Sam, I'm not one to gossip, but, is it true what June told me about you and DC Masters being engaged?"

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations Sam. How long has that been going un-noticed?"

"Five days."

Gina almost choked on the coffee she had just taken a gulp of. "Five days?"

"Yes."

Is that all?"

"Yes. Did the station gossip not reach you?"

"What?"

"Everyone found out four days ago."

"Four? You must have been sure about the relationship."

"We are, Gina. I love her, as much as I love Abi and Jack, maybe more."

"Well good, it seems you've finally found happiness Sam."

"Oh I have Gina, I have."

"Well I'm very happy for you. Now June also mentioned you had an unnaturally large rock on your finger."

Sam smiled. "Yes."

"And she's worth it Ma'am." Jo said, poking her head around the door.

Gina smiled at the two women, "I'll leave you too it, and I use that phrase very loosely, everyone might have gone home but I don't want you using the office as a second bedroom." Gina softened her words with a laugh. Sam and Jo smiled at her as she exited the office.

Once the door had shut behind her, Sam addressed Jo, "How long had you been there?"

"Not long." Jo replied evasively.

"Let me try again, what did you hear?"

"You mean did I hear that you care about me as much if not more than you care about Abi and Jack."

"Yeah, I meant that." Sam said sheepishly.

Jo smiled at her, "Good, I'm glad you do. Because that's how much I care about you."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: Jo and Sam aren't mine. God this gets more and more depressing each time I have to say that. _**

_**Right, I think this chapter is going to annoy you lot, and I'm afraid I won't be updating until Wednesday, sorry, real life s getting in the way! So there's a bit of a cliffhanger really. Okay, now I've said that, please don't skip straight to the end to see what it is!**_

**Chapter 19:**

"Jo, Jo." The blonde shook the woman lying next to her.

The brunette reluctantly pulled herself out of the dream she was in. "Sam, baby, I love you, but I just came back off a night shift…" She reached for the clock, "One hour ago. I'm too tired. You've got the day off today, wait until I've woken up naturally, eh?"

Sam blushed slightly at what the brunette was suggesting, relieved that it was too dark for her fiancée to see the change in her skin colour. "No, Jo, I heard a noise downstairs."

"Sam, we live in a house with two other people, one of which is a toddler that gets restless, the other, a teenager that gets restless."

"Yeah, but, oh I dunno, it sounds stupid, but I recognise them when I hear them downstairs. I don't think it is them down there."

"You're right Sam, it does sound stupid. But if you're that worried I'll go down and have a look if you like."

"No, no, it's fine, you don't have to."

"Sam, you obviously want me to or you wouldn't have woken me up. Look I'll be back up in a sec, okay?"

Sam nodded her head, not expecting the brunette to be able to see this gesture in the dark, but she seemed to sense that the blonde had made some kind of movement indicating 'yes'.

Jo crept out of bed and went down the stairs, slightly annoyed at being woken up this early, but going to reassure her lover anyway.

Jo walked into the lounge and flicked on the light switch, after quickly checking the room visually and deciding there was no one there, she switched the light back off and headed towards the kitchen.

The brunette was glad that she was able to move freely now, it had been a week since she had stopped using the crutches, but her ankle had still not healed properly up until two days ago. She had told Sam it had though, she was getting too frustrated at having to use crutches all the time and knew Sam would insist on her using them if she knew it was still causing her pain.

The brunette walked into the kitchen and turned the light on, she was about to turn the light back off again and go back to bed when she noticed an empty whiskey glass on the table. She picked it up and went and washed it. She had used it to have a glass of whiskey before she went to bed after coming in from a stressful night shift, although she had been convinced she had washed it up. Lack of sleep must be catching up on her, the brunette thought to herself, before replacing the glass in the cupboard. She switched off the light and went into the hall, after stubbing her toe on the floor she decided to turn the light on to guide herself upstairs without causing herself to need crutches again. She went up two of the stairs before turning back around, "That's odd," she said to herself, seeing the chain wasn't on the door, she distinctly remembered putting it on when she came home before going up to join a sleeping Samantha in bed.

"That is odd, isn't it?"

Jo felt like she had literally jumped out of her skin on hearing a voice behind her. She turned quickly, although instantly relaxed to see the familiar face staring back at her.

Sam had been lying in bed for ten minutes waiting for Jo. She wasn't one too feel scared easily, but seemed much more on edge ever since the abduction.

She had found that for the past five minutes she had repeating to herself, "She's just coming back upstairs now." For a while she had been saying this phrase in her head, but had now moved onto whispering it to herself, becoming more and more nervous with every passing second.

The blonde could relax no more, reluctantly; she climbed out of bed, instantly regretting it when the cold air hit her warm skin. She climbed back under the covers, deciding to give Jo another couple of minutes.

After two more minutes had passed, Sam had taken it upon herself to count the seconds to give herself something to do other than worry, she got up. She decided to put on her silky dressing gown that, given it was about two inches longer than her short silk nightie, did nothing much to increase her body temperature. Wondering why she had even bothered to by the thing, she descended the stairs, no warmer than she was before she put it on.

The fact that there were no lights on worried Sam, although she reassured herself that Jo was always comfortable in the dark, so probably just hadn't bothered turning them on. The blonde went into the lounge and switched on the light, after quickly surveying the room and seeing no sign of Jo, the woman headed towards the sofa, lifting up the cushions and looking underneath them. When she realised what she was doing the blonde hit herself on the head, "Oh come on Sam, pull yourself together, you're looking for your fiancée, not a stray sock." The blonde said out loud to herself, finding her voice a comfort.

Sam then went out of the living room and into the kitchen. She flicked the light on as she went in, expecting to hear a moan any second for 'disturbing the dark' form her lover.

Instead of that the DI almost fainted when she saw no sign of Jo, and the back door swinging wide open.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Phil and Abi aren't mine :(_**

_**You got this sooner than I expected. I hope you appreciate me taking time out of coursework to put this up for you! I actually lost the disk this was saved on so you're lucky I found it or might never have got this chapter! Anyway, as always, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy it, even if one half of the magic duo is missing!**_

**Chapter 20:**

"Jo? Jo?" the blonde called out frantically. She didn't know what to do, the shock erasing all police procedure from her memory. She ran into the lounge, grabbing her bag and pulling her mobile out of it. She scrolled down until she reached Phil's number and hit the call button.

She heard the phone being answered and a tired, "Sam, what is it?"

"Phil, oh thank God, I didn't know who else to call, it's Jo, she's gone missing."

"Missing? Sam what do you mean?"

"She went downstairs cause I heard a noise, and, oh it's all my fault, I should have gone instead."

"Sam, Sam calm down. Okay, this wasn't your fault, now tell me what happened next."

"She was gone for about fifteen minutes so I went down to look for her. She's not here and the back door's wide open."

"Okay Sam, it's alright." The man reassured her as he heard the woman burst into tears on the other side of the phone. "Look, I need you to be sure, there's no way she went of her own accord?"

"Phil of course not. She wouldn't do that, not when she knew I was scared there was someone downstairs. Even if she had she wouldn't have left the door wide open. And she'd have used the front door. She just wouldn't do that to me Phil."

"No, no, Sam, it's alright, I don't believe for one moment that she did, but it's a question that's gonna be asked. Now Sam, you stay where you are and I'll come over."

"No, no." Sam suddenly came to her senses, "I've got to go and look for her."

"Look Sam, Abi and Jack are still in the house aren't they?"

"Yeah." Sam said shakily, "No, oh my God, I don't know, I didn't even think about checking."

Phil heard loud footsteps running up stairs on the other end of the phone before a relieved, "Oh, my God, you're here."

He then heard Abi ask what all the noise was about and Sam explain what had happened, followed by, "Are you alright to stay here while I go out an look for her?"

"Oh no, Sam, I told you to stay there. Sam? Sam?" Phil was irritated to hear the blonde was ignoring him. "Sam, wait until I get there, I'm almost dressed, I'll be five minutes, wait there and then we'll go look together. But there's no way you're going out alone if there's a kidnapper on the loose. Sam did you hear me?"

"Fine." Came the frustrated reply, "But if you're not here in five minutes I'm going out to look for her, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." The male said as he yanked on his coat and ran out his house and jumped into his car, screeching off around the corner, determined to reach Sam before she went out alone.

"Mum? Do you not think you should put in a call to your office and tell them?"

Sam snapped out of her nervous daydream. "Yeah, yeah you're right." She once again produced her phone and made a quick call giving all the details she had, which, to be honest, weren't many.

Abi was finding it hard being strong for her mother and found she had to let go, "Mum, she'll be alright, won't she?" Sounding like a young child, genuinely concerned for the woman she had got used to having around, even if it had only been for a week.

"Yeah, Abi, yeah, she'll be fine." Sam didn't even manage to convince herself that so knew that the statement would in no way reassure the young Nixon. Although Abi seemed strangely comforted by that, more out of wanting it to be true than actually believing it.

"Phil, where is she?" Sam had been frantically rushing around all the nearby streets with him struggling to keep up with her for the last ten minutes.

"I dunno Sam, I dunno."

'Oh, I should have come to look for her before you came around, I might have been quick enough."

"Sam, don't blame yourself. All that would have meant that there would be someone with two women in there clutches now, instead of one and there being another that is giving all she has to find her."

"I'd die for her Phil, I'd happily take her place right now, I don't care about my life, she can have it. It'll be nothing without her."

"Sam, don't be stupid. You've got a daughter and Grandson that have been taken to the station that need you to be alive for them."

"I don't care, Phil. I love her, I need her. My life isn't worth living without her. I love her." Phil watched helplessly as the woman broke down into tears, unable to provide the comfort she so desperately needed.

"Hey come here." The man took her in a warm embrace, "Hey, the last thing Jo needs is you getting like this. You can't say things like that Sam; you need to be strong for Jo if we've any chance of finding her. You can't say things like that. She'll be fine; just you wait and see. And you and her will live happily ever after, and you'll feel so stupid saying things like that."

"I mean it Phil, I don't wanna live without her."

Phil sensed the truth in blonde's words, truly believing that she wouldn't live without Jo, determined not to let that happen. "You won't have to Sam. You won't have to, I'm gonna find her for you. I'm gonna bring her back to you Sam. I promise."

Sam held the man tightly; not wanting to let go, but desperately wishing the person looking after was Jo.

"Bring her back to me Phil, please."

"I just said I would Sam. I promised you. And I'm not gonna let you down. I'll bring her back to you Sam."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jack and Stuart aren't mine._**

**Chapter 21:**

"Right everyone. It's been five days and there's still been no word on DC Masters and no sightings either. Now we had followed up ever lead we have and they have all gone cold, so we're gonna need some more, fast. I'm not letting a member of our team go. We're gonna find her, and if we're gonna do the then we're gonna need as many leads as possible. Whatever you find, however insignificant it may seem, I want to know about it, okay?" Jack asked, and, after a few murmurs of "Yes Guv." he returned to his office where Sam was curled up in his leather swivel chair behind his desk, the petite woman looking so small and vulnerable in the large chair.

"Look, Sam, you've gotta stay strong. I'll be honest with you; we've got nothing left to go on. I need you to think for me, any detail you can give us, no matter how insignificant, we need it."

Sam nodded although looked defeated, like she had given up hope.

"Sam, stay strong. Now I need you to think again. Is there anyone else who has a key or even had a key at some point, even if it was just for a day, and could have had time to make a copy? Whoever it was must have had a key, there was no forced entry."

"No, I told you. Abi has a key, obviously, Jo had a key…"

"Jo _has_ a key. Sam, don't lose hope, stay strong for her. Does it feel like she's dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two share an unbelievable bond, you care so much for each other. Do you feel in your heart, that's she's dead?"

"No." Sam struggled to find the words for what she felt, "No, it feels like she's with me, like she's right next to me. Sometimes, I swear I can feel her breath on my neck, but she's never there, every time I look she's not there, I want her to be there Jack. I want her to be there."

"I know Sam, I know."

"She's dead though, isn't she, you've got nothing to go on."

"We'll find something. She's not dead, not if you don't feel she is. Now is there anyone else that has had a key, what about an old boyfriend?"

"Um..." Sam tried to think, "Um, Stuart. Stuart had a key. It wouldn't be him though would it?"

"It's unlikely, but we'll need to check. Did he give it back?"

"Um…" The blonde struggled to think straight, trying to separate fact form fiction. "No, no he didn't."

"Okay, I'm gonna go find him now then. I hate to do this to a member of the team, but he's the only person we have that is even close to a suspect. If he's innocent, he'll understand."

"Guv, I wanna be in the interview."

"No way Sam, you're not on duty. And even if you were I couldn't allow it."

"In the sound booth then, please, Guv, I have to hear what he says."

"Look, okay. But I want no one to know about this, okay? I'm breaking the rules big time her for you, you better not let me down."

"No Guv, no way."

"Look, I'm not doing this because you're more important than the other's you're not getting special treatment okay? I'm letting you listen to the interview because Jo means so much to you. And because you're a good copper, you might pick up on something we miss."

"Thanks Guv."

"Right come on then, I want you in the booth before we take Stuart into the interview room, and I don't want anyone knowing you're in there, is that clear?"

"Yes Guv."

"Right, you've got one minute to get there before Stuart and I get there, if you're not in there by then, it's you loss okay? Don't go in there after we have, you know what this station is like for gossip, someone will notice."

"Yes Guv, thank you Guv, I'll go now Guv."

"Okay."

"Stuart, do you still own a key to Samantha Nixon's house?"

Sam had an earpiece in her ear, listening closely to every word uttered in the room next door.

"Um, yes, I think I do. I couldn't tell you where though. It's been months since I split with Sam, I obviously haven't used it since."

"Okay." Jack replied, only too aware that Stuart would deny it if he was guilty, but the DCI had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't right about Stuart. Maybe he would admit it; maybe he thought that by being open would lead them away from him rather than towards him.

"This must be awful for Sam, how is she doing? They're close, really close, Sam asked Jo to move in just one day after they got together. She must be going through hell."

"You're still under interview conditions Stuart, I can't discuss Samantha with you."

"Oh right, yeah, of course, sorry."

Something in Sam's brain suddenly clicked into gear. What Stuart had said didn't sit right with her. She practically jumped out of her seat; not caring who saw her she raced out of the sound booth and knocked on the door of the interview room next door, not waiting to be beckoned to enter.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jack, Lewis, Phil and Stuart aren't mine._**

**Chapter 22:**

"Sorry Guv, can I have a word?"

"Yes." Jack got up from his seat and went to the tape machine, "DCI Meadows is leaving the room, interview suspended at 15:36."

He walked calmly out of the room and led Sam into the sound booth, trying not to attract any attention, "Sam, I told you not to be seen."

"Guv, I think I've got something."

"Really? What is it?"

"Stuart, he just said that I asked Jo to move in the day after we got together. I haven't told him that."

"What about Jo, could she have said that to him."

"I very much doubt it Guv, Jo doesn't like Stuart, they don't get on, I don't see why she would have any reason to tell him that."

"So how do you propose he knows?"

"Look, I know it's unlikely, but what if Stuart has got her? He might have asked her questions and it came out in one of the answers. What if it was him Guv?"

"Look, Sam, I can see what you're saying, but it's very unlikely. It's probably that she was trying to make him jealous. You took a long time to agree to Stuart moving in, if what you're saying is true, they don't get on, then she was most likely taunting him with the fact that you asked her to move in after just one day."

"But Guv, Jo doesn't know it took me a long time to agree to Stuart moving in. I know it's a long shot, but there are holes in your theory. I know there are holes in mine too, but I want to make sure it's not him, please, let's search his house, and if we don't find anything, then we leave it. But I want no stone unturned, and that means as long as he is a suspect, we thoroughly search his house."

"Okay, we'll go with it, for now."

"Can I come Guv?"

"Sam, how many more times are you gonna ask me to break the rules for you?"

"Please Guv, I'm more likely than anyone to recognise something of Jo's."

"Alright, but this is the last thing Sam, I can't keep bending the rules for you."

"Yes Guv."

"Guv?"

Yes Sam."

"Look at this."

"What?"

"This, it's locked."

"So he guy has a locked draw, that doesn't mean he took Jo."

"What's in it though? Over here." She beckoned PC Hardy over to the draw, "Can you unlock this for me?" once Honey had broken the lock, Sam instantly shooed her out of the way so she could get a better look. The blonde DI fished her way through irrelevant bills and paperwork, almost giving up hope when two things caught her eye. On was a key. She produced her own house key, matching them up to see a perfect fit. "Guv, here, I've found the key to my house. Why is it in a locked draw if he's not hiding something eh? And he said he doesn't know where it is, he must see it every time he puts a new bill in this draw."

"Okay, bag it, you know procedure."

Sam did as instructed; frustrated that he didn't seem to take it as serious evidence. She returned to the other object that took her eye. A small box, Sam instantly recognised it as the box that Jo had given her, previously containing her engagement ring.

"Guv. I've found the box my engagement ring was in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remember it."

"Okay, bag it up and we'll check for prints."

Sam bagged it up as evidence; irritated that Jack still didn't seem to be taking her finds seriously.

Sam continued searching the house, finding nothing more, much to her frustration. She felt as if she wasn't doing all she could to get Jo back, and that thought broke her heart, that she could be doing more and wasn't.

She returned home that evening to find a message on her answer machine. It was from Phil, she must have just missed him. After the polite, "How are you feeling? How's Abi? How's Jack?" Phil finally reached the reason for his calling, "Sam, Stuart's been released. Be careful. I don't trust him. Look after yourself."

Sam felt her heart tighten, he's been released? She was insulted that Jack didn't have the balls to tell her himself, and instead left it to Phil.

Sam seemed to not be in control any longer, grabbing her coat she got in her car and drove in the direction of Stuart's house. When she got there she virtually banged the door down before him coming to answer it. The blonde invited herself in calling out Jo's name as she went. When she heard no reply she flopped onto his sofa, feeling defeated.

"Sam, I didn't do it. Do you seriously think I did it?"

"I dunno, I've got no one else to blame have I?" Sam sighed, "You're the closest thing we had to a suspect, now what have I got to cling to?"

"Hey, it's all right, come here." He sat next to her on the sofa holding his arms out as an invitation for her to hug him. She gave in, folding up into his arms, tears beginning to flood from her eyes.

Pulling back from the embrace, he stared into her vulnerable eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

Sam instantly came to her senses and pulled away from the male. She found herself pulled back towards him, unable to fight against the man. After a few seconds an image of Jo came into her head. She ripped herself away from Stuart, punching him square in the jaw. "That's for Jo. I know you've got her Stuart. I'm gonna find her, I promise you I'll send you down for this."

"What? Sam, no. No I haven't taken Jo, I swear to you, I wouldn't do that."

The blonde stormed out of his house, ran to her car and got in, locking the doors before breaking down into tears. Pulling herself together, the blonde pulled out her car keys and started the engine, driving back home.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Phil and Abi aren't mine._**

**Chapter 23:**

"I thought I could trust him Phil. I really did. I went round there thinking it was him. And he didn't yell or scream, he just told me it was okay."

"What did he do to you Sam? Did he hurt you?"

Sam was lying on her bed, the lights out, on her phone to Phil, knowing that, failing Jo; he was the one person she could talk to.

"No, no not exactly."

"What does that mean Sam?"

"He kissed me, I told him no, but he didn't listen."

"Oh my God, he didn't rape you did he?"

"No. I punched him and ran out. But he's got her, I know he has. It's just like when Abi was taken, he's playing mind games with me, just like Hugh was."

"Look, I told you I'd find Jo for you. And if Stuart's got her, then I'll wrestle her off him myself. I'm gonna get her for you Sam."

"Thanks Phil, I think the DCI just thinks I'm going mad and trying to find someone to blame, I don't think he believes it could be Stuart."

"Well I believe you Sam. I believe you."

"Thanks Phil, you don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do, Sam."

Look, I better go, it's late. You need sleep."

"So do you Sam, don't stay up all night worrying."

"I can't promise that Phil, you know I can't."

"Well just try to get a bit of sleep yeah? For Jo."

"Yeah, okay." Sam reluctantly hung up, knowing that now she had no one to talk to.

She lay in bed, imagining that Jo was next to her, looking after her. Knowing deep down that she wasn't.

"Mum. Mum." Abi gently shook her sleeping mother, not wanting to wake her when she had finally got some sleep after nights of staying awake.

"Abi? What is it?"

"It's Phil, he said to wake you, said it was important."

"Give it here." Sam gestured towards the phone her daughter was clutching. "Thanks. Look can I speak to him in private?"

"Yeah, sure." The young woman agreed, knowing better than to argue with her mother.

"Phil, hey, what is it?"

"They've arrested someone."

"Stuart?"

"No. Tess."

"Tess? Tess as in Jo's ex, Tess?"

"Yeah. They reckon they've got evidence against her."

"No way. It's Stuart, I know it is."

"Look, just come down the station, talk to Tess, she's frightened."

"I won't be allowed anywhere near her."

"Look, I'll find a way for you to see her. Seriously though, it looks like it was her; the evidence points to her. There was a hair of Jo's found in her car. And there were fibre's matching what you said Jo was wearing found in her living room. I think we were wrong about Stuart, I think she did it Sam."

"What about Jo? If she's got her where is she?"

"They're looking for her Sam."

"Alright, I'll come down the station, it seems I owe Stuart an apology."

"Okay, I'll wait for you at reception."

Sam ended the conversation and begun to get dressed, her heart pounding.

The blonde DI raced into the car park, leaving about half her tyres behind as she went, she pulled into the Superintendent's spot when there were no other spaces. She ran out the car and managed to get into the reception in record time, flying through the doors and causing everyone tot turn and look at her. Pulling herself together, she confidently strode over to Phil.

"Right where is she?"

"Give her a minute yeah? She's just come out of the interview room and she's very unstable, she's been charged."

"What? Charged? I guess I really do owe Stuart an apology. I wanna see her now."

"Sam, did you just hear what I said, she's unstable. You going in there all guns blazing could push her over the edge."

"Jo's still not been found, Phil, the longer Tess is here, the longer Jo is getting no food, no water, nothing. I need Jo, please, let me speak to Tess."

"Look, just give her five minutes Sam, let her calm down and then go and speak to her. We're already searching her house and the area, we'll find her."

"Well I wanna go help search."

"No way Sam."

"Yes Phil, I might find something you overlook."

"No Sam. Look, I'll level with you, Jack got me to get you to come down here and talk to Tess to keep you out of their way."

"No way. If I can't go to the search, I wanna speak to Tess now."

"Sam!"

"Don't argue with me Phil. I wanna speak to her now, please let me. Let me help find Jo. I want her back Phil, I need her."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Phil and Tess aren't mine._**

**Chapter 24:**

"Where is she?"

"I told you already, I haven't got her, I haven't seen her for about a year now."

"No, you're lying. Evidence was found in your car, evidence that Jo had been there."

"I haven't seen her, I have no idea how that hair got there, or that fibre. I'm as worried about her as you are."

"No you're not. You've got her; it's only a matter of time before we find her. And let's get one thing straight, you are not as worried about her as I am, not even close."

Tess realised what the blonde was saying, instantly understanding why she was being so tough. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Fiancée actually."

"You're hurting, I understand that. You want her back; you want her more than life itself. You don't know why she was taken, and more importantly, you don't know where she is, and it's killing you inside. You want her back, and whoever is doing this won't let you have her back. It's a cruel world."

"You're the cruel one. You're the person who won't let me have her back. You're the one who won't let know where she is, or why you took her."

"I haven't taken her. I wouldn't. If only you realised that, believed me that I haven't taken her, then you would be out there finding her real kidnapper instead of wasting your time here."

"No, we have the real kidnapper, you're sitting right in front of me. Trying to manipulate me into believing your lies. We are out there looking for Jo now, and when we find her, I am gonna make sure you pay."

"How long have you and Jo been together?"

"What relevance does that have?"

"I was just wondering. It must have been a while if you're engaged."

"Twelve days."

Tess was shocked, certain that if she had a drink she would have choked. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

Tess seemed hurt. "It took her over a year to open up to me and finally say 'I love you', why is it that with you it only took twelve days to propose to you?"

Sam noticed the woman was beginning to open up to her, out of jealousy more than anything else. She decided to press her further, wanting to get the information out of her that they so desperately needed. "Five days actually, she asked me to marry her a week ago today."

"You must mean a lot to her."

"I hope I do. I know she means everything to me."

"Look, I'm so sorry about what's happened. You must be hurting so much, but I swear, I didn't do it. I wouldn't. I couldn't."

Sam felt everything inside her raging, unable to stand the woman denying it anymore, she let all her emotion go, screaming at the woman in front of her. "What have you done with her? Just tell me where she is. Let me have her back, give her back to me." Sam broke down into tears after her outburst; unable to keep it bottled up any longer, having only let her guard slip around Phil, Jack and Stuart. Not even letting her daughter see how much it was hurting her.

"Look, I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person. It wasn't me. I'm sorry you're hurting so much."

Sam stormed out of the interview, unable to listen to the woman any more, struggling with her emotions and finding it impossible to think straight.

She found she literally ran into Phil on her way out, allowing herself to be enveloped in his arms as he tried to comfort her.

"She won't tell me where she is. It's like she's taunting me, she keeps denying it. I want Jo back, why won't she let me have Jo back?"

"Hey, hey, I dunno Sam. I can't tell you what you want to hear, I can't tell you where she is. All I can do is be here for you, which I will do, until we find her, I will be here for you, I'll look after you."

Sam sniffed, trying to control the tears flooding from her eyes, "Are you hitting on me Phil?"

"No Sam. No, I promise you, I wouldn't do that. I won't deny that I care for you, very much, but I know how you feel about Jo, I know I don't stand a chance, you love her, very much. I just want to be here for you, and give you someone you can cry in front of. I'll be whoever you want me to. But I know I'll never be with you again, even though it didn't last for long, I loved the time we were together, but I can see you're happier with Jo, much happier. And really, that's all that matter's, she makes you happy, that's good enough for me."

"Thanks Phil."

"What for?"

"For being here for me. For not having an ulterior motive, for caring."

"I'll care for you whenever you want me to. I'll find Jo for you, 'cause I know how much she means to you. I won't let you lose her Sam."

Sam tried to force a smile, she was grateful that Phil cared so much for her, but couldn't bring herself to be happy, not when Jo was missing.

"Sam, will you come home with me tonight?"

The blonde virtually jumped out of his arms.

"Oh, no, Sam, I meant as a friend. You can have the spare room. I wasn't suggesting anything else. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Sam felt guilty for assuming he meant something more than that, "oh, right, sorry. Yeah, yeah that'd be nice."

"Good."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Phil and Stuart aren't mine._**

_**Well, Sophie, while you play Poroit, here's another chapter! Might shed some light on your theory.**_

**Chapter 25: **

Sam awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed, unsure of where she was for a while before remembering what had happened yesterday and how she had agreed to go home with Phil. She climbed out of the bed, hearing movement downstairs.

The blonde DI walked into the kitchen to find Phil making a breakfast tray.

"Aw, you weren't meant to wake up yet. I was gonna bring this up for you. You could do with relaxing."

"Thanks Phil. I'm up now though, so I might as well eat it in here." She said whilst flopping into one of the chairs at the table, gladly taking the mug of steaming black coffee offered to her. "Cheers."

"That's alright. Look, I'm gonna go down the station in a few minutes, see what's happening."

"Hey? You're not supposed to be working today."

"Yeah well I wanna go see how the case is going, see if there's anything I can do to help find Jo."

"She'll be okay, wont she?" Sam asked the Sergeant, knowing full well that he couldn't tell her the answer, not knowing himself.

"Yeah, course she will. She's not gonna give up on life, not when she has you to live for."

Sam nodded, not quite believing it, though willing it to be true. "Is Stuart working today?"

"No, he's not."

"I might go round later, apologise properly for accusing him."

"Sam, he tried to rape you, you have nothing to apologise for."

"Yes I do Phil. He thought that was what I wanted. I was wrong to accuse him and I need to let him know that."

"Okay. But you be careful, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll go round at about ten. And then I'm coming in, okay? I need to be doing something."

"Sam, you won't be allowed on the case, you know that."

"I need to Phil. Please."

"Okay, come in, although it'll just be to watch the CCTV footage, I can't let you do more than that."

"Thanks Phil."

"Alright, you get some rest, I'm off now. Call me once you've been to see Stuart."

"Okay. Call me if anything has happened, now matter how small I want to know, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

Sam pulled herself up off of the sofa, deciding she had allowed Stuart a long enough lie in. she pulled on her coat and headed for the car.

Stopping outside his house, Sam got out the car and went to the door. After a few seconds Stuart arrived at the door, opening it only fractionally.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise. I was wrong to accuse you of taking Jo, I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

"Oh, look, Sam, it was really good of you to come round and all, but now really isn't a good time. Can we talk at work on Monday?"

"It'll only take a few minutes, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really, I'm just feeling a bit ill."

"Oh, well, don't stand out on the doorstep then, let me come in. it won't take long, I just want to say thanks properly."

"Really Sam I…"

The blonde's attention drifted from Stuart. "What was that?"

"Eh?" The male seemed nervous, avoiding the question thrown at him.

"I thought I heard a scream."

"What? No, no, you must be hearing things."

"No, I definitely did. It came from in the house."

"Well that's impossible, there's no one else in the house."

"Who was it Stuart?"

"I told you, there's no one in the house."

"I don't believe you Stuart. Hello?" The blonde called out into the house, listening carefully for any kind of response.

After a couple of seconds she heard a muffled "Sam?" Called back.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo, Stuart and Phil are still not my property._**

**Chapter 26:**

"Jo? Jo is that you?" Sam turned to Stuart; "You've got her? You bastard." The blonde punched the unsuspecting DC, causing him to fall to the floor, hitting his head on the wall as he fell. Not concerned about the unconscious man on the doorstep, Sam stepped over him and ran into the house, calling out for Jo as she went. The blonde followed the shouts that came in reply, running into a spare bedroom, finding the brunette tied to a chair, looking very weak, her mouth gagged, yet she had still managed to call out.

Sam rushed over, taking the piece of cloth out of the woman's mouth and kissing her, feeling relief rush over her as she was re-united with the woman she cared so much for.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Sam asked twice, not satisfied that once sounded concerned enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jo reassured, wishing she could feel the same way she acted, still very shook up and struggling to believe she was actually safe.

"I thought, I thought…" Sam finally admitted what she had feared for so many days, "I thought you were dead."

"Never. I wouldn't give up on you so easily. I knew you'd find me."

"I love you so much Jo. I couldn't bear to think of life without you. I wouldn't have coped without you."

Jo realised what the blonde was saying, she tried her best to comfort her while still restricted by the ropes attaching her arms and legs to the chair she was on. "Don't say things like that Sam, I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. I love you. Don't talk about things like that."

By now the blonde was knelling on the floor, her knees unable to support her any longer, six nights of next to no sleep finally catching up on her. Coming to her senses the blonde realised Jo was still tied to the chair. Carefully undoing the knots, Sam finally allowed Jo to flop on top of her, unable to keep herself positioned in the chair she had been strapped to.

After a few minutes of silence, just relishing the fact they were together again, the blonde got up, "We need to get out of here. Stuart won't stay knocked out for ever."

"What?"

"Oh, I punched him when I heard you call out. As far as I know he's still on the doorstep unconscious."

Jo couldn't help but laugh, trying to imagine how someone as small as Sam could knock out Stuart.

Sam helped Jo to her feet, leading her downstairs and to the doorway. To her surprise, Stuart was still in the same position, a pool of blood gathering around his head.

"Sam, what the hell did you do to him?"

"I just punched him. He hit his head on the wall as he fell."

"And you didn't check to see if he was alright?"

"Jo, I was more worried about coming to find you."

"Oh right, yeah of course. You better call an ambulance Sam, that head wound doesn't look good."

Sam took out her phone and dialled 999, hanging up after a short conversation, "They're on their way, be about five minutes."

Jo nodded.

Sam then scrolled down her contact list until she found Phil's number, pressing the dial button she found she only had to wait a few seconds before it being answered. "Sam, how are you? Have you seen him? Are you okay?"

Sam interrupted the questions she was being bombarded with, "Phil, I've found her."

'What? Jo?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine, a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious, she's with me. Phil, can you come round, I've had to call an ambulance."

"What? Where are you? What's the ambulance for? She's not badly hurt is she?"

"She's fine. I'm at Stuart's house, the ambulance is for him."

"What? Stuart had her? What have you done to him?"

"Yes he had her. I think you can let Tess go…" Sam was interrupted by the brunette next to her asking questions about Tess, she held her hand up to Jo to signal to wait a minute while she finishes the conversation. Jo complied, allowing Sam to return to talking to Phil. "I hit him, his head hit the wall as he fell and he's unconscious, has been for about ten minutes now, his head wound is bleeding, badly."

"Right, okay, I'm on my way. Are you gonna go to the hospital and get Jo checked over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll meat you there. I'll let the team know she's safe, get some of them over to his house. I'll get someone to release Tess. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. It'll give you and Jo some time on your own."

"Thanks Phil."

"Oh and Sam, you do realise you're gonna have to be questioned about Stuart, don't you?"

Sam's heart fell, she hadn't even thought about that. "Yeah, I know."

Sensing Sam's nerves the man reassured her, "Look Sam, you'll be fine. You only hit the man to get to Jo, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Bye Phil."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them, any of them, they're not mine :(_**

**Chapter 27:**

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"He didn't…when he had you…he didn't…he wouldn't…please Jo, tell me he didn't." Sam avoided asking the question she so desperately needed answering. Thinking he was probably capable of it after what he did to her.

Jo gulped, not wanting to answer the question thrown at her. "Didn't what Sam?" Knowing perfectly well what she was asking.

"He didn't…hurt you…sexually." Sam brought herself to say the words, dreading the answer.

Jo turned away from Sam, not being able to look her in the eyes.

"Jo?" Sam's voice was full of fear, the brunette having virtually answered the question by not replying; though the blonde needed to hear the words for herself, no matter how much she feared them.

Jo reluctantly turned back to face her. She had tears streaming down her face, letting her guard slip; she bit her lip and nodded.

Sam let out a gasp, not truly prepared to know the answer. She ran the small distance between the two women in the hospital cubicle, Jo not entirely sure how she had managed to find enough space to run. Engulfing Jo in a hug, Sam found her own eyes flooding with tears, letting out a few sobs, feeling the brunette's pain.

Jo broke away from her lover after a few minutes. "Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"You know I can't report it, don't you?"

"What? Jo you have too? He…he…r…ra…"

"Raped me." Jo finished for her. "Yes, I know, but, it's just something that, something that I can't tell anyone but you. Sam, please, you have to understand. I can't do it."

"Jo, give yourself time to think about it. Bag up your clothes, and anything like that, and think about it. Just give yourself some time to think about what you would be doing if you didn't punish him for it."

"Sam, I've had three days to think about it, three days to think about nothing else than you and what he did to me. To think about if it would change our relationship. I can't go through with telling someone else. Sam you're the only person I can tell, please understand that."

"Jo, this won't change our relationship, I wouldn't let it."

"How can you say that? How can you bear to touch me, after someone has done something like that to me? How can you ever think of me in the same way? How can you not think that you're not gonna keep asking me if I'm okay, if it's what I want, because of what he did to me?"

"Because I love you Jo. I've just got you back, I'm not gonna leave you. Never. When you were gone, I didn't think I could cope without you. I didn't want to cope without you. I didn't want to live without you. Don't ever think that I would give up on you, not after I felt like that."

"Sam…you didn't…you didn't try and…try and kill yourself did you?"

"No…no but, I talked about it. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Who did you tell, Abi? Oh, God, Abi. Tell me you wouldn't have…killed yourself, when you have Abi and Jack to look after."

"No, no I didn't tell Abi, I, I told Phil. He was good to me, looked after me." Sam replied, deliberately avoiding the last question.

Jo felt jealous of this statement, beginning to think that maybe the man took advantage of Sam when she was feeling low. "Sam, you and Phil, you didn't, did you?"

"No. No way. He was good to me, that's all. He promised he'd bring you back to me, promised he'd find you. He knows how much you mean to me. He want's me to be happy, and he knows I'm happy with you."

Jo nodded, reassured by this confession. "You never answered me before."

"That's because, I can't tell you what you want to hear, what you need to hear. I'm sorry."

"Sam! They need you to look after them. They need you, you can't do something like that."

"Well I won't now, will I? I've got you back."

"Sam, that's not the point."

"Leave it Jo. I'm not bugging you about reporting the rape, I'm leaving you to make your own decision, you have to do the same for me."

"I'm trying Sam, but it's hard, you can't just drop something like that on me and not expect me to be worried about you."

"I know I can't, but I need you to leave me. It's my own issue, I need to get over it myself."

"You don't have to deal with things on your own anymore, you've got me."

"And you've got me, I hope you know that Jo. What ever you decide about the…the thing…"

"Sam! You know I'm not reporting it."

"Just hear me out. What ever you decide to do, you have my full support. If you do decide to report it, which I know you probably won't, but if you do, I will be there for you, every step of the way. I will do whatever I can, whatever you want. If you want me to investigate it, and interview you, then I will. If you want me to stay away from the case, and have nothing to do with it, then I will. Whatever you want. But it's got to be your own decision, I know that. If I pressure you into doing something you don't want to, you'll never be able to forgive me. I promise I won't do that. But I will support you with whatever you decide, whatever you chose to do, I will be with you every step of the way, however you want me to support you, okay?"

"Okay." Jo nodded, reassured by Sam's support and understanding. "Sam, what made you think he raped me?"

"What? You always have to ask that, don't you?"

"No Sam, there's something more to it than that, something you're trying to hide from me, I can see it in your eyes, what is it?"

"He…he tried to rape me."

"What? When?"

"The night before last. I want to his house."

"Oh my God." The brunette gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth, 'I was there, in the house, upstairs."

Sam's eyes fell to the floor, feeling sick that she'd been in the same place as Jo and not found her. "Jo? Where were you? Before you where at Stuart's house. We searched it, he was a suspect at one point, only for s few hours, but I ordered a search of his house, I was there. I found the box to the ring you gave me. Where were you?"

"I was at a lock up, for the first five days. I dunno where. And then, on the fifth day, in the evening, when he came back to the lock up, he was angry. He took me back to his house and he…that's when he…raped me. He kept me at his house after that."

"Oh God. He must have come to you straight after being released from custody. I knew I should have put surveillance on him. I knew it."

"It's not your fault Sam."

"Yes it is. I could have stopped him, before he got to you. Before he raped you."

Phil bustled into the cubicle, breaking the conversation between the two women, not seeming to realise what he had interrupted.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: Jo, Sam and Phil are not mine._**

**Chapter 28:**

"Jo, hey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, yeah, like nothing ever happened."

"Good. Look, Sam, I've just come from ICU."

"What?"

"ICU. The intensive care uni…"

"Yeah I know what it is Phil. I mean what were you doing there?"

"Stuart was taken there, they couldn't stabilise him in the ambulance. He's not looking too good."

"What? He can't be, I only hit him."

"The head wound was very serious Sam. He lost a lot of blood. There's internal bleeding, putting pressure on his brain, and there's bruising around the brain too. He's in an induced coma while they try to reduce the swelling and stop the bleed."

"Will he be okay?" Jo asked, trying to sound worried, although finding it very hard after the ordeal he put her through.

"They don't know yet. They said the next 48 hours are critical. Sam, I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to take you down the station."

"What? What am I looking at Phil? How long?"

"You won't be going to prison Sam, you where saving a victim from an abductor. You didn't intend to for him to hit his head on the wall, did you?"

"No, of course I didn't. I can't say I'm terribly upset about it, it could have been the difference between me getting Jo out, and Stuart having both of us. But I didn't do it on purpose."

"I believe you. I had to ask though, you can see that can't you?"

'Yeah, yeah, I know how it is. Do I have to come now?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Can I just have another five minutes with Sam, there's something I need to speak to her about."

"Yeah, I suppose I could just say it took longer to find you than I thought it would. I'll go back and check on Stuart and then I'll come and get you, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Phil." Sam responded, grateful of his concern and understanding. Phil smiled at the two women before leaving to see Stuart again.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You can tell them if you want."

"What?"

"About him raping me. Tell them about when he tried to rape you, and that's why you didn't stop to see if he was okay, because you heard me and you didn't know what he was capable, you were scared if you didn't hurry he'd take you too."

"No, Jo. You need to report it if you feel it's right. I'll be all right. I don't want you to feel you have to tell them."

"I want to help you Sam, in what ever way I can."

"I want to help you too Jo, and the only way I can do that is by letting you report it when the time is right, not because of what's happening with me."

"But…"

"No Jo. You have to wait until it feels right for you. _If_ it feels right for you. You can't be thinking about me, I'll be fine. You need to get over this in whatever way that works for you, and that won't be feeling pressurised into reporting it."

"Sam, please, I need to help you."

"No Jo. You need to help yourself. This is my problem, I know that I didn't intend to kill him, or seriously hurt him, justice will do it's job."

"Sam…"

"Jo. You can't. Accept that I'm doing what's right for you. What's right for both of us."

Jo sighed, knowing when she was beaten. "I love you Sam Nixon. No one else would do something like that."

"I love you too Jo. And I will do that for you any day. Jo…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we set a date?"

"What? I thought, I thought it was a bit soon to be thinking about a date. I thought we were gonna wait until we got to know each other a bit better."

"Oh, okay, yeah. If you think it's too soon."

"No, no, I didn't say that. I thought maybe it was too soon for you."

"Would I have suggested setting a date if I didn't want to?"

"No, probably not."

"Then what does that tell you, eh? This time that you've been taking away from me, ripped out of my clutches, it's made me realise just how much I love you. I've always known you mean a lot to me, but I've been overwhelmed by finding out the extent of my feelings for you. The further from my grip you are, the more I want you back. And I know you Jo, you're not gonna stop you're heroics, you're always gonna end up in a situation like this, endangering your life, it's what you do best."

The blonde received a small giggle for this comment.

"And I want to know that you're definitely gonna come back to me each time. You can't just go off and die if you're married, you'll have to come home to me every evening."

"Sam, please tell me that's not your only reason for wanting to marry me sooner. Because if it is, I hope you know that I would never leave you, married or not."

"Oh, well, there's also the small fact that I love you so much that I want to be with you as soon as possible, that I don't want to have to wait a moment longer to be your wife."

"Well, in that case, I suppose I'll have to agree to setting a date. It would be wrong of me to leave you feeling like that." Jo laughed, joking about with the woman she had grown so close to in such a short space of time.

"Ahem." Phil _subtly _coughed to make his presence known.

"Now?" Sam asked, tears forming in her eyes, not wanting to leave Jo.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"I'll come with you. The nurse said I'm fine."

Sam smiled; relieved the woman was coming to support her.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: Sam and Smithy are not mine. _**

**Chapter 29:**

"Miss Nixon, could you tell me, in your own words, what happened earlier today during the time you discovered Dc Jo Masters' location, assaulting another colleague in the process of finding her."

"I went round to Stuart's house to apologise to him. I'd recently accused him of abducting DC Masters and was led to believe it was not him when someone else was charged. After arriving at his house, he seemed, preoccupied. He was reluctant to let me in the house, only slightly opening the front door. After sensing something was wrong, he told me he felt ill, but I discovered this to be a lie just a couple of minutes later when I heard a scream from in his house. I asked him who it was, and he denied there being a scream and denied anyone else being in the house. I called out 'hello'; not convinced I had imagined the scream. After a couple of seconds I heard someone shout back 'Sam'. After registering the voice as DC Masters' I called out 'Jo, is that you?' I then turned to Stuart and said something along the lines of 'you've got her? You bastard.' I then punched him, as he fell his head hit the wall. I stepped over him and went to find Jo. I should have checked to see if he was alright, but I was concerned about DC Masters' safety, knowing the fact he was unconscious would buy me a bit of time to get Jo out of the house. In hindsight, I should have checked to see if he was all right, but at the time I was more concerned about reaching Jo. I honestly didn't realise how serious the head wound was, at the time I entered the house I didn't see any blood, I probably would have stopped if I had seen blood, but I didn't. The moment I had got Jo out of the house and seen he was still unconscious and surrounded by blood I called an ambulance. I would have called one earlier if I'd had known."

"Okay. So you are saying that after hitting his head on a brick wall, you didn't see any reason for him to require medical attention?"

"No, not at the time, I didn't. I thought only of DC Masters' safety. I was not overly concerned of the welfare of her attacker and abductor."

"Attacker?"

It occurred to Sam that she should not have said that. Trust the DPS to pick up on the word. Sam attempted covered her slip of the tongue. "Well, she was hit over the head, before being dragged out of the house, bundled into a car, taken to, and locked in, a storage unit, held in there for five days, before spending the next two tied to a chair in his house. If you don't think of that as being attacked than I am very concerned about the nature of justice this country is facing."

"And there is nothing more you mean with that comment?"

"Why would there be?"

"DI Nixon, was DC Masters sexually assaulted during the time she was held?"

"I think that's something you should be asking DC Masters, not myself."

"Is that a yes then?"

"You have no reason for asking me that. It has nothing to do with the reason I'm here. If you choose to continue with this line of questioning then I will be forced to ask that the interview be stopped and another officer brought in, do I make myself clear?" Sam exerted her authority over the interviewing officer, sensing he was slightly nervous about interviewing a DI.

"Perfectly. I see no reason to carry on the interview at present. Interview suspended at 11:59" The man spoke into the tape.

"Will I be bailed?"

"I will speak to the custody Sergeant about bail in a few moments."

"Well in the mean time I would like to speak with DC Masters."

"Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Yes. She is still very shook up about the attack. I feel I should be there to support her."

"DI Nixon, is there anything more to your relationship with DC Masters you feel we should know about?"

"I presumed you knew about my relationship with her."

"Only that you are colleagues."

"DC Masters is my partner. We are engaged to be married. I presumed you knew, it's common knowledge in the station."

"No, we were not aware of that. I'm sure you know that you should have informed us of something like that at the beginning of the interview."

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I didn't withhold the information knowingly. I thought you would be aware of our relationship."

"No, I can't say we were. Although you have been co-operative in telling us about it now, so I see no reason to believe you were withholding it."

"Good. Now, please, can I see her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Sam found herself led out of the interview and into one of the custody cells. The door was shut and she found there was nothing to do other than sit on the bed provided. After a couple of minutes she was beginning to think the DPS officer had- not kept his promise about bringing Jo to her. She was soon relieved though, when the door was opened and told she could see Jo in an interview room. She allowed herself to be led back out of the cell and into an interview she had used many times before to interview suspects in. Now feeling a significant change in status after being interviewed in there herself, and now allowed to see Jo in there only under supervision by Smithy.

"Sorry Sam, I hate to have to do this. I'll wait outside if you like." Smithy offered, feeling uncomfortable having to supervise a senior officer he respected.

"Thanks Smithy. That's good of you."

"Yeah well, anything you need, just ask yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks Smithy."


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo and Smithy are not mine. _**

**Chapter 30:**

"Sam!" Jo exclaimed, running over to the woman the other side of the interview room, hugging her as she reached the blonde.

"Hey."

"How did it go? Are you okay? Are you getting bail?"

"Um fine. Yes. And I don't know yet." Sam replied earnestly, answering Jo's series of questions in order.

"Good, good, and I'm sure they'll give it to you soon, they have no real reason to not allow it." Jo commented on each of Sam's replies in turn.

"Jo…um, I'm so sorry, I really am very sorry, but they might ask you if you were raped." Sam still felt sick at the use of the word but tried not to show it in front of Jo. "I'm so sorry. I described Stuart as your attacker and they picked up on it. When they asked me if you were sexually assaulted I didn't deny it, but I didn't admit it either. It's up to you to tell them. But please don't feel you have to tell them, deny it if that feels right. It just didn't seem right that I tell them either way."

"It's okay Sam. It seems I'm gonna have some thinking to do."

"I'm so sorry."

"Really Sam, it's fine. All you did was not lie in an interview. I can't blame you for that. You did the right thing."

"I still feel guilty."

"Sam, please, don't feel like that. I don't think you did anything wrong. We'll get through this, together. Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course. Look, I hate to have to ask, but…"

"Yes. I'm gonna report it."

Sam nodded, Jo's statement confirming what she thought the brunette had been saying.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"What you were saying before, about, how you'd handle the case, professionally, y'know, whether you'd be involved or not…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you still mean it?"

"Every word I said Jo." Sam was not sure whether Jo was asking her to be involved in the case or not. Knowing that it would be near impossible to persuade the DCI that she can handle the case professionally if that was what Jo wanted. Although equally not sure she could cope with taking a back seat and avoiding the case like the plague if that was what Jo wanted.

"Will you still do the interview? I don't think I could bring myself to tell anyone else."

"Yeah Jo, of course I will. Whatever you want."

"Thanks."

The two women felt startled as they heard a knock at the door. Smithy popped his head around the door, "Sam, you've been granted bail."

"Oh that's great, thanks Smithy. Am I alright to go back to work?"

"Oh I dunno Sam. Isn't it a bit soon?"

"There's something I need to run by Jack."

"Well I can't stop you Sam, if Jack agrees then it's fine. Do you want me to put a call through for him so you can ask him?"

"Oh thanks Smithy, but I really need to talk to him in person."

"Okay then. Are you gonna wait for her Jo?"

"Um, I'm gonna need to speak to Jack too."

"My, my, he is popular today. Well, make sure you don't work too hard."

"Yes mum!" The two women replied in unison, causing the man to blush slightly.

"Yeah, well, I'm just making sure you don't over do it."

"Look, thanks again Smithy, you've been really great."

"Anytime."

Smithy left the room, allowing the two women to talk for a few minutes before finding their DCI.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. As long as you're there for me."

"Of course I will be Jo."

"Then yes, I'm sure. I couldn't do this without you, y'know?"

"I'll be here for you. I promise." Sam sensed the brunette needed reassuring of that fact, cautious of the trauma she was about to relive in her interview.

"Thanks Sam. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do Jo."

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway."

Sam gave a reassuring smile, not feeling she needed to reassure her verbally again.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo and Jack are not mine :( _**

**Chapter 31:**

"Guv, can we speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure Sam, come in."

"Are you sure you don't what to do this alone?" Sam asked while walking into the office behind Jo.

"No Sam, please, I need you with me."

"Yeah, of course."

"What's up? What's wrong Jo?" Jack asked, having heard the whispered conversation between the two women as they walked into his office. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I suppose. That's what I've come to talk to you about."

"What, the abduction?"

"Yeah. I, um, I was, when he had me, he, I…" Jo grabbed Sam's hand, needing to feel the woman next to her. "Sam, I can't."

"Do you want me to?"

Jo nodded her head; thankful the blonde was going to take over.

"What is it Sam?" Jack queried, still in the dark about it all.

"When Stuart had Jo, he, he r…he rape…" Sam struggled to say the word, trying to pull herself together for Jo's sake, "He raped her."

Jack moved his hand over his mouth, shocked by this confession, "Jo?"

Jo nodded, confirming Sam's revelation.

"Are you up to giving a statement? Sam can be there for support if you want."

"I was wondering if Sam can do the interview, Sir."

"Jo, you know procedure as well as I do. She's too close to conduct the interview."

"Please Jack, I don't think I can face telling it all to anyone else. She's the only person I can trust, entirely."

"Look, I'll cut you a deal. Sam can take your statement, but then she has nothing more to do with the case. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do. I can't let her be involved with the investigation, but I will let her take your statement."

"Guv, I am here you know." Sam cut in, feeling that no one realised she was in the small room anymore.

"Sorry Sam. Is that okay with the two of you?"

Sam turned to face Jo, the brunette doing the same. She nodded to Sam, who turned back to Jack, "Yes Guv, that's fine. Thank you."

"Right, so, when do you want to make the statement Jo, now or when you've had some rest?" Jack quizzed, shrugging of the gratitude from Sam.

"Now please Guv. Get it over and done with so I can move on and forget about it."

"Jo, this is something you will never forget, you do understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know Guv, but I can push it to the back of my mind."

'Okay." Jack said uncertainly, not convinced Jo was entirely prepared to relive the experience quite so soon.

Sam tightened the grip on Jo's hand, squeezing it ever so slightly, reassuring the brunette that it would be okay. Jo began to walk out of the room, Sam followed although was halted by the DCI, calling her back into the room and asking her to shut the door.

"So, Sam if you can get the video recorder set up so the interview can be taped, and then you can get on with it, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Jack. Look thanks again yeah, for letting me take her statement."

"Sam, is she ready for this?"

"Yeah."

Jack paused awkwardly, fearing the blonde's response to his next question, "Sam?"

"Yes Guv?"

"I hate to have to ask, but, she is reporting it because she wanted to, right?"

"Are you asking me if I pressured her into it Guv?"

"Did you?"

"No. I let her make her own decision; I knew that if I pressurised her she would never be able to totally forgive me. This was her own choice Guv."

"Are you sure she's prepared for it, mentally I mean?"

"I dunno Guv. I hope she is. But if she isn't then I can stop the statement."

"What if she goes through with it before admitting it's too soon?"

"Then I'll be there for her. She can rely on me for support Guv. I'll do what's best for her. If I think she's not coping, I'll stop the interview."

"Okay. Make sure she's okay yeah?"

"Yeah."


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: Jo, Sam and Abi aren't mine. Okay, sorry I took so long to update, the website wouldn't let me submit any documents yesterday. So, I'm back with three chapters for you, plus I have five other updates/one-shots! _**

**Chapter 32:**

"Jo, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine."

Sam was unconvinced; Jo's lack of tears or emotion throughout the interview earlier had worried her. The brunette had seemed too detached, acting more like she was giving a statement because her handbag had been stolen, not the serious attack she had been a victim of. She had now been sitting watching the TV almost silently for the last hour and a half, never mentioning it once.

"Heya." Abi casually walked into the room, having calmed down from when she first saw Jo walk through the door. "Are either of you watching this?" She asked, pointing at the documentary on western Amazonian tree frogs.

"Oh, no," Both women replied at the same time.

"Put on what you like love." Sam offered.

Abi took the remote, scrolling through all the options on the sky service before settling on a music channel.

A song began as Abi put the channel on.

_**I'm so tired of being here.**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

"What is this Abi?"

"My Immortal." Abi replied quickly, not wanting to be distracted from one of her favourite tracks.

Jo listened carefully to the lyrics.

…_**your presence still lingers here.**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal. **_

_**This pain is just too real**._

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

Sam had also seemed to pick up on the lyrics, alarmed at the reaction she had seen in Jo's face. The blonde squeezed the woman's hand, whispering quietly, "It'll be okay."

Jo squeezed back, Sam's presence much needed.

Abi sensed the tension between the two women, feeling they needed to be alone to overcome the ordeal Jo had been through. "I think I'm gonna take Jack around to Sarah's. I haven't seen her much recently. I might take a bag and stay over." She said whilst getting up, politely excusing herself from the women's' company.

"Oh okay love." Sam replied distractedly, still concerned about Jo. "Call me when you get there yeah?"

"Yeah, sure."

When Sam turned her attention back to the song playing in the background she noticed the same lyrics replay.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried…**_

Jo felt a few tears trickle down her face at the thought of what had happened never being erased.

…_**I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

Sam stretched her arm out; she stroked her hand across the brunette's face, removing the tears that had found there way down her cheeks.

They said their goodbyes to Abi when she came back down to leave. As she left, Jo pulled Sam towards her, finding herself lying down with the blonde resting on top of her; she wrapped her arms protectively around the petite woman. It was at least twenty minutes before the pair spoke again, finding they were comfortable just being in one another's company. "Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go have a bath if that's alright?"

"Yeah, course it is. Why don't I join you?"

"Are you sure? So soon after… y'know."

"I can't let our relationship suffer because of what Stuart did to me. That would be giving him exactly what he wants."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can't bear the thought of him splitting us up."

"Okay. Jo?"

The brunette nodded.

"That song that came on when Abi first put this channel on?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it make you think of… y'know."

"Yeah, it did a bit."

"Talking about not leaving you alone, and wounds not healing, and pain and it being un-erasable?"

"I suppose. You know what Jack said, Sam, I won't ever be able to get over it. But I'll have you, won't I?"

"Yeah, of course you will."

"Good. Now, are we gonna have this bath or not?"

"Yeah, come on then." Sam smiled, dragging herself to her feet, pulling Jo up as she went.

**End of Chapter**

Abi was right; the song used in this chapter is indeed 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: Jo and Sam are not mine, they never have been and never will be, sadly._**

**Chapter 33:**

Jo felt the woman next to her in bed reposition herself.

"Sam?"

Sam jumped, having been convinced the figure next to her was asleep. The blonde managed to offset her balance from her sudden movement created by the shock, causing her to, much to her embarrassment, fall off the bed.

Jo laughed as she saw the woman next to her disappear down the side of the bed, "Sam, are you alright?" She called out, trying to mask her laughter.

"Yeah." Came a grunt from the floor.

As Sam clambered back onto the bed she saw Jo trying to stop her laughing. The blonde couldn't help but laugh too, amused by the situation she found herself in.

"Are you gonna stay on the bed this time I talk to you?" Jo asked cheekily, causing the blonde to playfully hit her.

"Yes."

"Good. I just wanted to say, y'know, thanks for what you did last night. I don't know anyone else who would have done that for me."

Sam blushed, "It was nothing. Honestly."

"Yeah, well thanks."

Sam recalled the events of last night. As usual she had taken control, although had to be stopped on a number of occasions by Jo, who despite this, still maintained she was fine after the rape. After being stopped for the sixth time, Sam broke down into tears; fearful her fiancée would never recover from the ordeal she went through at Stuart's hands. Sam was about to give up when she realised that it was the control Jo couldn't stand, not her. Realising what she must do; she lay back as Jo took control, feeling complete again. Jo had been so grateful for Sam's actions, feeling like she was re-gaining some of the power Stuart had taken away from her.

"Do you know what time Abi's gonna be back?" Jo asked while handing Sam a plate of toast, swapping it for the mug of coffee Sam offered her. Retrieving her own plate of toast, Jo sat at the table, joined by Sam just a few seconds later.

"Um, no, probably not until later though, Jack's got playgroup at two and I don't expect she'll be up much earlier than that, so she won't be round before they go. Her and Sarah usually use that as an excuse to go shopping anyway so I expect she'll be back around six-ish."

"Why don't we do something then?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. I don't like being stuck in the house all day. I like to be out doing things."

"Okay. Well how about we go to the shops ourselves?"

"Oh, I dunno, I kinda skint at the moment with not working an all." Jo admitted sheepishly.

"My treat."

"Oh, no, Sam, I couldn't."

"Yeah you could. I've been meaning to take you out to spoil you rotten ever since you proposed. We could go to Harrods and get a posh lunch and spend the entire day buying."

"Harrods? That's really expensive Sam."

"So was this Jo." Sam said, holding her hand up to Jo, signalling towards the large engagement ring on her finger. "You're worth everything in Harrods. You're worth everything in London. And I'm gonna show you that. Whether you like it or not." She joked.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Well, I know there's no arguing with you Sam."

"Good, I'm glad you know me that well." Sam smirked.

"So, you're gonna spoil me rotten?"

"Yeah."

"What, new clothes, hair, nails, CDs, DVDs, ooh, chocolates, all those things?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Really?" Jo asked, shocked, having expected Sam to say no.

"Yeah, of course." Sam laughed at the brunette's disbelief.

"Why don't we have an engagement party?" Jo asked.

"What, in Harrods?"

"No! Like a proper one. With everyone there, family, friends, and Phil I suppose."

Sam laughed at that comment. "Yeah, why not."

"And you'll invite your parents?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Have you told them about us yet?"

"No. I haven't got around to it."

"Haven't got around to it? Sam you called your great aunt once removed in America to tell her. Twice."

Sam blushed at that reminder, remembering the second conversation she had with her aunt, forgetting she had already told her.

"Well, I dunno, I just don't think they'll be happy for me."

"What, because I'm a woman?"

"No, because you're breathing! They still think I should be responsible and stay at home looking after Abi all the time, not having relationships."

"So it's not because I'm a woman that you're not telling them?"

"No, of course not. Look, I'll tell them today if you want, we can go see them, it's only about an hours drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't."

"And you're not just trying to get out of taking me to Harrods?"

"No!"

"Then, yes, that'd be great."

'Good."


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: Sam and Jo aren't mine. Penny Nixon and Chris Nixon are. Ooh it makes me so happy to be able to say a character is mine for a change!_**

**Chapter 34:**

"Hi Samantha darling, this is a nice surprise. Is Abi with you?"

"No she's at a friend's house. This was kind of a spontaneous visit actually. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Sam announced, stepping sideways to reveal Jo standing next to her. "Mum, this is Jo."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jo. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is dad in?"

"Yes, he's upstairs, why?"

"Because I think he should hear this too, is it alright if we come in?"

"Of course. Make yourself at home. Chris." She called up the stairs. A few moments later a man appeared at the top of them.

"Yes love." Seeing Sam standing behind his wife as he came down the stairs. "Hello princess, how lovely to see you," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Oh, and you are?" He turned to face the unfamiliar face.

"This is Jo dad. That's why I'm here, to introduce you to her."

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you Jo." He said, warmly shaking her hand.

"Oh my God, Samantha, you're engaged." Her mother exclaimed, suddenly noticing the ring on her finger. "When do we get to meet him?"

"That's why I'm here. Jo's my fiancée." Sam beamed.

"Her?" Sam's mother asked, a slight disgust in her voice.

"Yes."

"I didn't know you were… that way inclined." Her mother commented.

"I wasn't, not until I met Jo." Sam replied.

"Oh, well, I see."

"Penny." Chris snapped, embarrassed by his wife's behaviour. "I'm very happy for you Samantha, really I am. Please, come in, take a seat. I'll make us some coffee."

"Thanks dad." Sam said warmly, glaring at her mother once he had left the room.

"So, you're going to have a…commitment ceremony?" Sam's mother asked, almost spitting out the last two words.

"Yes, I suppose." Sam answered.

"Well, have you set a date?"

"No, we're about to start looking, we wanted to tell you first."

"Well, that's something I suppose." Penny muttered, louder than intended.

"What is?" Sam asked, angry at her mother's rudeness.

"That you haven't set a date. It means you have time to come to your senses."

"Mum! That's it, I give up. Why can't you just be happy for me? Jo is a wonderful woman; she makes me happier than anyone ever has before. Why can't you just accept that?"

After receiving no reply from her mother, Sam jumped to her feet, "That's it, we're leaving.

She went into the kitchen where her father was still making coffee. "Dad, I'm sorry, we're leaving."

"What, why princess?" Chris asked, using his pet name for his daughter.

"Why do you think? Mum. She just can't be happy for me. I'm sorry we have to leave so soon. Jo and I will probably stay in the area for a couple of hours at least, if you want to meet us for lunch or something, just you though yeah. Maybe you might like to get to know Jo."

"Yeah, that'd be great princess. She seems really nice, well I only met her for a couple of seconds, but I've never seen you with such a smile on your face. Never, not even when Abi was born."

"She makes me happy dad."

"I can see that princess."

"Good, I just wish mum could." Sam paused for a moment, reflecting on the scene she had made in the living room, suddenly remembering she'd left Jo in there alone with her. "Look, Jo's in there on her own with her, so I better go rescue her. Meet you at say, one o'clock in the Duck?" Sam specifically chose that pub because it held so many memories for her. She had spent virtually her entire late teens in there, and an old mate of hers worked there. She hadn't seen him in years, felt she should call in and introduce Jo.

"Yeah, sure." Her father replied, wondering how he would manage to get out of the house without a lecture from his wife.

Sam kissed her father goodbye and raced back into the living room, alarmed when she heard no noise coming from there. Virtually flying through the door, Sam was relieved to find Jo still in one piece.

Jo's head shot round when she heard the door open, relieved of the extra company.

"Jo, shall we go?"

"Yeah, okay." Jo realised she sounded slightly too enthusiastic, wanting to get out of the awkward situation.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer: Jo and Sam aren't mine. Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way again! Three more chapters for you, though the last one ends on a cliff hanger that won't be updated for a few weeks (just to make you sweat!) Just to warn you, I'm not updating again until I have at least five more reviews (from different people!) So you might have to find some more readers for me if you want another update!_**

**Chapter 35:**

"That was horrible." Jo said, sitting in the passenger seat of Sam's car.

"I did warn you."

"Yeah, but… oh well, you dad seemed really nice, it's a shame I can't get to know him."

"Oh I almost forgot, we're meeting him for lunch if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Where abouts?"

"Oh just a pub I used to drink at, I've got a mate who works there who would be very disappointed if he knew I was in the area and didn't introduce you to him."

"Okay. Does he know about me then?"

"No, he doesn't actually. We lost touch about two years ago, no reason, just in different places and didn't really find time to speak anymore. He used to be a good friend; I'd hate to think I've been this close to him and didn't even call in to say hi. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no of course not. If he were a friend of yours then I'd like to meet him sweetie. What time are we gonna go there?"

"Oh not 'til one. That gives us…" The blonde looked to her watch, "three hours for me to show you the place I grew up. I can show you all the, er, sights. If you can call them sights, it's more like, parks and gardens mainly."

"That sounds nice, relaxing. We can just spend some time walking round them. See how many people you can recognise."

"Yeah, I wonder how many introductions I'm gonna have to do today. Probably quite a few, they're kinda a close knit community here, I know practically everyone. People seem to move here for life. I'm one of the few that moved out of the area, most of my childhood friends still live and work round here."

"Aw, that's sweet. What made you want to move away?"

"Oh I dunno really. I didn't like the quietness, I needed some excitement. I always planned on just going to the Met for a few years and coming back here to join the local force. But I got addicted to the adrenaline; I couldn't face working in a force that the most eventful crime is a kid nicking a loaf of bread because their pregnant mother was hungry. This kind of life is too mundane when you've experienced the Met. You must know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do I suppose. It'd be nice to visit places like this though, for holidays and stuff."

"Well we will then. There's a village in Somerset that I used to be taken to on holiday as a kid. I'll take you there next time we've both got holiday. I know the man who owns a cottage out there that he rents, I'm sure he'd give me a discount."

"Old flame?"

Sam blushed, "Yeah, he was actually. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not. It sounds like a great idea. I'd like that. Going on holiday, I mean, not you meeting up with an old flame."

"Hey! I am a one woman…woman. I don't want anyone but you."

"Well good." The brunette said, almost huffily but obviously joking.

"Good." Sam replied in the same stroppy tone before starting up the engine and attempting to remember the route.

Jo looked around at the park they were sitting in. "I like it here."

"Jo, we're sitting on a bench in-between an ice cream van and a bin."

"Yeah, but, it's nice, this place, the quietness. It's so easy to relax."

Sam thought to herself for a moment, before suggesting "Well, why don't we stay here for a bit."

"What, like the rest of the day?" Jo asked, confused, thinking they were staying the day anyway.

"No, I mean like, for a week or two."

"What about work?" Jo questioned, secretly revelling in the idea of not going straight back to Sun Hill.

"Well, you'll be allowed time off for at least a week."

"What about you, are you just gonna pop down in the evenings?" Jo said sarcastically. Not meaning to sound rude, but unsure of how it would work.

"No, I was thinking that maybe I could take some time off. You need to be with someone, you're not fully over what happened, you need someone to look after you for a while."

"I don't need baby sitting Sam."

"You can't be alone Jo. You know that as well as I do, stop being so…so…you"

"What do you mean by that?" Jo asked, anger in the tone she used.

"So stubborn and strong. You need to let go of your emotions. Cry, scream, yell, threaten to kill Stuart, anything, just don't bottle them up inside."

"I have cried."

"Not properly you haven't. You've shown no anger towards Stuart for what he did."

"I can't."

"Can't what? Can't cry or can't be angry?"

"Be angry." Jo admitted, instantly regretting letting her guard slip.

"Why?"

"Can we go somewhere? Back to the car maybe, I can't sit here in a park and explain."

"Okay. But then you tell me what's wrong, what's really wrong, alright?"

"Yeah, okay."


	36. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer: Sam and Jo are not mine, Sarah, however, is._**

**Chapter 36:**

Jo settled herself in the car, seeing Sam turn to face her out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it Jo?" When Sam got no reply she asked again, "What's wrong, tell me, please." Her voice sounding desperate, nervous, scared.

"When Stuart…when he raped me, he didn't use any protection. I'm late, it's only two days late, but I've never been late before, never."

"Have you taken a test?"

"I can't bring myself to."

"You have to Jo. So that if you are, you can decide what you want to do."

'What does that mean? You want me to have an abortion? Is that what you're saying? You want me to kill my baby? A baby that could be ours, if we wanted it to be."

"You want children?" Sam avoided the other questions thrown at her, unable to answer them truthfully.

"I might not have a choice."

"You'll always have a choice."

"So you do want me to have an abortion?"

"It's got to be your choice."

"That's not an answer Sam."

"I can't tell you what you want to hear. I want to be able to; I want to want the baby, if there is one. But I can't, I'll be Stuart's baby, your rapist's baby."

"No Sam, it could be _our_ baby. I don't think I could bring myself to kill a baby."

"Take a test Jo, we might not even have this dilemma to worry about."

"That's what you want, for me to not be pregnant."

"What and you want to be pregnant?"

"I dunno, maybe. I don't what it to be Stuart's baby, but, I dunno, maybe."

"Why didn't you tell me Jo?"

"Because we are just starting out. You're meant to have been with someone for ages before you think about kids."

"You're meant to be with someone for ages before you think about marriage but that didn't stop us."

"I suppose."

"Take a test. There's a chemist around the corner. Then we can talk about this if you are pregnant."

"And where am I gonna take the test Sam?"

"The toilets in the pub."

"Oh, I, dunno."

"How can you wait? How can you have already have waited two days? We need to know Jo, this is important, it's now and it's real, you can't blank it out."

"I know."

"Do you want me to go and buy the test for you?"

"I'll come with you."

"Okay."

Sam looked at the selection. She picked up one and read the instruction. "This sounds so complicated." She muttered to herself. She replaced the test and picked up another. She flipped it over and read the instructions out loud. "'Clear, easy and simple. The new technologically advanced screen will now either say 'Pregnant' or 'Not pregnant' making it simple to see straight away.' Well, that sounds easier." Sam commented.

Jo laughed at the blonde; herself finding the first one Sam picked up simple enough to understand.

"What? We need to be sure that we're reading it correctly. Is this one okay?" She asked, holding up the one that she had found simple.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Sam walked up to the till, exchanging a warm greeting with the woman behind the counter. "Hey Sarah. How are you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Hey Sam, I'm fine thanks, you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You married or anything?"

"Yeah, six years ago. Harry Stiller, remember him?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I always thought you two were suited. Any kids?"

"Yeah, two, Kayla, who's four. And Mattie, who's one and a half. I see you might be expecting," She signalled towards the pregnancy test the blonde was holding, "You married?"

"Oh, this isn't for me actually. I'm engaged."

"Test for your friend is it?" Sarah asked, signalling towards Jo who was now looking at the make-up section.

"Yeah. She's not a friend exactly. Jo." Sam called over to the woman engrossed in the make-up isle.

Jo walked over to Sam, "Yeah?"

"Jo, this is Sarah, she used to be my best friend in school. Sarah, this is Jo, my fiancée."

"Oh right. How long have you been together then?" Sarah asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Um," Sam thought back, counting the days, "Two weeks today."

"What, is that how long you've been engaged?"

"No. We've been engaged, er, nine days."

"That's so soon."

"I suppose. I know I want to be with her though."

"How long have you known each other then?"

"Oh, um, a couple of years I think. We work together."

"Oh right, and it's taken you all this time to get together?"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly, I wasn't, I was straight."

"Oh I see. I was kind of shocked when you introduced us, sorry Jo, I feel like you're being left out of the conversation a bit."

"Oh that's alright, you two catch up, don't mind me, I might go and have another look at your make-up."

"Oh, sure, yeah." When Jo had gone to the other side of the shop Sarah continued. "Well, as I was saying, you've been through virtually the entire male population here, it was a shock for you to introduce me to a woman."

"She makes me happy."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't seem too close."


	37. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer: Sam and Jo are not mine, Sarah still is._**

**Chapter 37:**

"I've just found out she might be pregnant."

"What, she had an affair? In the two weeks you've been going out?"

"No, no she wouldn't do that."

"No offence Sam, but how do you think it happened, the stalk came along? I thought maybe you'd had IVF, but you haven't really been together long enough."

"I know exactly how she got pregnant. Like I said, she wouldn't cheat. She was abducted and raped."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have told you that. But I wasn't having you thinking she cheated on me."

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't realise."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly the first thing you assume is it?"

"No. So is that why, you're so, distant with each other? The rape?"

"No. I don't exactly think she should keep the baby if she is pregnant. She wants to."

"Oh right. That's tough."

"Yeah, well, how is the shop doing anyway?"

"No, Sam, you can talk to me about it."

"Please, Sarah, I can't. This is something I need to discuss with Jo."

"Yeah, of course. I better let you get going. Find out if you've got anything to worry about." Sarah took the test out of Sam's hand, placing it straight in a bag. "Here." She said, handing Sam the plastic bag.

"What's the damage?"

"Oh, no, this is on me."

"Sarah, these are expensive."

"I run a shop, I can afford one pregnancy test."

"I work for the Met, I could afford all the tests in the shop." Sam joked.

"Honesty Sam, you're the most difficult person I know. I'm not taking any money for it, now go and see if she's pregnant or not before I have to drag you out the shop."

"Thanks, I owe you a drink, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. It's been nice seeing you again. It's a shame we keep losing touch."

"Yeah. Look I better go. See you soon yeah?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Sam stood out side the door to the toilet, impatiently tapping her foot. She finally heard the toilet flush, Jo emerging from the cubicle a few seconds later. "Well?"

"Sam you have to leave it for a few minutes."

"Okay."

The blonde fidgeted with the sleeve of her jumper while Jo washed her hands.

"Sam, stop tapping."

The blonde immediately stilled her foot; not entirely aware she had been tapping it.

The brunette ventured over to the little stick she had left on the counter, knowing she'd left it long enough. She picked it up, gulping as she read the display.

Sam approached her hesitantly, "What does it say?"


	38. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer: Sam and Jo are not mine. Not at all. Never. Nope. You exceeded yourselves guys, 6 reviews, I'm very proud of you all! Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get as many for this chapter!_**

**Chapter 38:**

"Pregnant." Jo whispered.

Sam felt her heart flutter, feeling the effect of the answer.

"Our baby." Jo whispered, barely audible to the woman standing only centimetres away.

"Yeah." Sam replied unconvincingly, trying her hardest to sound like she wanted the child.

"Our baby." Jo repeated still no more than a mutter, trying to let it sink in.

"You're gonna be a mum."

"Our baby." Jo repeated for the third time, causing Sam to worry about her.

"Jo, are you okay?"

"Our baby."

"Yeah, I know. Are you alright?"

"What am I gonna do?"

"I thought you wanted to keep it."

"But you don't want to, do you?"

"It's you're baby Jo, only you can decide."

"No Sam, it's ours. Yours and mine. I can't do this alone. I can't keep the baby if I haven't got you."

"Don't blackmail me Jo."

"I'm not, I'm not. I just can't cope without you. If this baby is gonna tear us apart then I can't keep it."

"Do what you feel in your heart Jo."

"I feel you Sam. And I'm not doing you here." She joked, trying to take the atmosphere out of the small room.

Sam smiled before returning to the conversation. "What do you feel Jo?"

"All I can feel is my love for you. I know what I think on abortions, I know how much I hate them, detest them. But all I can feel is you. I don't have any emotion attached to this baby, none at all. You're all I can think about. What shall I do?"

"I can't tell you Jo. If I tell you what I truly feel, you'll hate me for it. And if I tell you what you want to hear, I'll regret it, and I'll hate myself for it. Do you want this baby?"

"I don't know. I always told myself that, if I ever got pregnant, I would keep it, whatever the circumstances, even if I weren't with the father. I never thought that I'd have been raped, and I'd be with you. I don't know what I want. I don't feel anything for this baby. But I don't want to get rid and then fell something afterwards, regret, disgust in my actions, guilt. Love even."

"You have to go with what you feel is right Jo. You don't have to decide yet. You've got plenty of time."

"I can't wait for a month, or maybe even two, and then decide to have an abortion, I'd be too attached. If I think it's the right thing, I'll have to do it now."

"Give yourself a day or two at least, to let it sink in."

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you leave me. If I keep it, will you leave me?"

"No. But I don't know if I'd be able to love the baby. I'd try, and I'd never stop loving you, I'd never leave you. But I don't know if I could love the baby."

"You'd try?"

"Yeah, I'd try. And maybe, I dunno, when I see the baby, I'd see your child, our child, not Stuart. But I don't know. I might see Stuart. I might not be able to bear to look at him or her because I was reminded of Stuart. Or I might see you, and love it as much as I love you. I can't tell you until we get to that time though. I can't tell you how I'll feel about it."

"I know that. But I need to know that you wouldn't hate it, however much you thought of Stuart, that's why I can't hate Stuart, because if I do, I'll hate my baby. I need you to not hate Stuart."

"After all he did to you? I can't do that, I can't. I can not think of the baby as Stuart's. I can not hate the baby, but I can't not hate Stuart."

"I know how you feel. I understand. But I need you to not hate him. I'm not asking you to love him, care about him, or even think about him. Just feel nothing for him, look into his eyes and feel nothing, no hate, nothing."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Please try. I need you to if I'm gonna keep the baby."

"Okay, I'll try. I'll go to the hospital when we get back to Sun Hill and I'll try to look at him and feel nothing. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

"Are you gonna keep the baby then?"

"If you can feel nothing for Stuart, then yes. If you can't then no."

Sam felt pressurised, knowing that now, if she was to do what Jo wanted she would either have to feel nothing for Stuart, or at least tell Jo that she felt nothing for him. She understood why Jo wanted her to do that though. She knew she couldn't cope with bringing up a baby if her partner hated the kid, she couldn't ask Jo to do that.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo and Stuart aren't mine. _**

_**Sorry, a short chapter this one.**_

**Chapter 39:**

Sam crept into the hospital ward, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to herself, knowing she would back in custody before she knew it if she was seen visiting Stuart.

She walked up to the buzzer, about to press it when a cleaner walked out, oblivious to her presence with an I-pod blaring out in his ears. Taking this as her best opportunity to get into the ward undetected, she slipped through the door just before it closed.

The blonde hesitantly approached the man's bed, shocked to see the amount of wires and tubes surrounding him, still in intensive care, unable to comprehend that it was her who had caused him to be in that state, still in a coma, everyone unsure as to whether he would survive.

Sam stared down at his lifeless body, the only sign of life being the heart monitor beside him, beeping regularly. She felt her blood run hot, anger, rage and pain all running through her. Anger at the thought of him taking her, hurting her. Rage at the fact he had point blank refused it, even convincing her to apologise to him. Pain at the misery he had caused Jo, the torment he had put her through, keeping her locked up, raping her. And then she felt sorry for him. Not at the fact that he was lying on a hospital bed, wired up and possibly dying. Sorry for the fact that he had to take a woman, and force them into sex, the fact that he couldn't find anyone to care for him. Pity for the fact that he was such an insignificant man who had no reason for existence. And then, came the desired feeling: nothing. She felt nothing for him, no hate, no pity, nothing. He was no one important. He couldn't hurt her any more. He had nothing, and she felt nothing for him.

She stepped away form the bed, having reached her aim of the visit. She felt nothing for him. Exactly what Jo wanted. She walked out of the intensive care unit, surprised to see Jo waiting for her outside the ward.

"Sam, hey. How'd it go?"

"Okay. No, good. You were right, it's possible to feel nothing for him."

"Really? You don't feel anything for him?"

Sam shook her head, her mind spinning at the thought.

"So, the baby?"

"You want it, then have it. I'll be here for you, I promise. I won't leave you, I'll be right here with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I promise." She whispered, now merely inches away from the brunette.

"Thank you."


	40. Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer: Sam, Jo, Phil, Zain, Terry, Jack and Neil are not mine. I wrote this before Zain's exit, so just imagine he never left!_**

**Chapter 40:**

Sam crept up behind her unsuspecting fiancée, happily watching the friendly football match between the CID departments from Sun Hill and Barton Street. The blonde slid her arms through her lover's own, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and resting her hands on Jo's stomach.

"Heya." Jo called over her shoulder, instantly recognising the familiar hands around her body.

"Hey gorgeous."

Jo looked down at the blonde's hands, placing her own over the top of them; "Does it feel right?"

Knowing the woman was referring to her pregnancy, Sam paused. "It's starting to."

Jo smiled, appreciating the blonde's honesty, "Good. It won't come instantly, but you'll get there in the end, I promise."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." Sam didn't sound as positive as Jo did, unsure if that statement was true or not.

"You will." Jo reassured, noticing the blonde's hesitancy. "You've only known for three weeks, I've had longer than that to come to terms with it, I did feel like you do at one point. Now come here." The brunette said while stepping out of the embrace, moving behind Sam and replicating their previous position, although with her behind the petite blonde this time.

"What have I missed?" Sam asked, leaning back Jo's shoulder.

"Phil prancing around like an idiot mainly, with Terry attempting to kick the ball thrown in for good measure. Zain's quite good actually, as is Jack. Not much to say about Neil really, hasn't done much, stood and watched mainly."

"It's too much like hard work for Neil, he's only playing to make up the numbers. What's the score?"

"Nil-Nil."

"Oh, were doing well then." Sam commented sarcastically, eyes lazily following the ball down the pitch, attached to Phil's legs, the male seeming to mutated into a professional football player since Sam's arrival. With a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the blonde DI was watching, he skilfully kicked the ball into the back of the net. This resulted in the crowd cheering wildly, Jo shocked at the loud scream coming from the blonde standing in front of her, still leaning on her shoulder and causing her eardrum to vibrate rapidly at the sudden noise.

"Sam, I think you've deafened me." Jo moaned, putting one hand over her ear, reiterating the point.

"Sorry." Sam said sheepishly. The blonde looked ahead of her to see Phil running towards her, a grin on his face. "Hey Phil, nice goal."

"Oh, it was nothing." Phil brushed the comment aside modestly, revelling in the attention he was receiving from his DI.

"Yeah, course it was." Sam added sarcastically, wriggling as she felt Jo casually and subtly rub the small of her back, hiding her actions from anyone around them. Composing herself and relaxing at the contact, Sam refocused on the male standing in front of her.

"You alright Sam?" Phil asked, unaware of Jo's actions out of sight.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm…" Sam paused and squirmed again as Jo heightened the pressure on her back, Sam still guilty of lust every time their bodies touched, knowing Jo was fully aware of what she was doing to the blonde. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, concerned about the blonde, "Is it too cold out here or something. You shouldn't get too cold Sam, you need to recover properly from you're lack of sleep when Jo was missing. You don't want to get ill."

"Really Phil, I'm, uh…" Sam unintentionally arched her back, revelling in the contact from her lover, yet trying to regain composure in front of her colleagues. "I'm fine, honest."

"Sam, really, you should go inside, Jo tell her." He looked to the brunette for support, pleading silently to back him up.

"She's fine out here Phil." Jo smiled, applying more pressure to the back of the wriggling blonde, causing the petite woman to almost scream, the DI biting down on her bottom lip just in time.

"Look, I've got to go back and play, make sure you go inside if you don't feel too good, okay?"

"Yeah…sure." Sam managed to say before the male ran back to join the other players on the pitch. The moment he was out of earshot Sam spun to face Jo, pulling the back of her top down slightly as she turned. "Jo!"

"What, didn't you like it?" Jo asked innocently, as if unaware of Sam's discomfort in front of Phil.

"Jo, you know exactly what was wrong. You made me turn to bloody jelly in front of Phil. He thinks I'm ill." Sam tried to sound annoyed although found herself unable to fight back the laughter.

"You loved it though. Go on, admit it."

"Yeah, okay, I admit it, but can't we save the back rubs until we're indoor and alone?"

"Not if a back rub's the only thing we can't, I won't be able to keep away from you. It's taking all my will power right now to stop me from leading you astray right here." Jo replied cheekily, causing the blonde to blush slightly.

"Yes, well, make sure you control yourself DC Masters, or I won't be able to allow you the position of Detective Sergeant."

"What does that mean?"

"That mean, DC Masters, that you passed you're Sergeant's exams. And we would like to offer you the position of DS, if you still want it?"

"I passed? Oh my God! When did you find out? I got the job? Oh my God!"

Sam smiled at Jo, remembering the day she was told she passed her Sergeant's exams, feeling the brunette's excitement. "Yes, you passed. I've just found out, that's why I was over there. And yes, you got the job."

Jo grinned, unable to control her excitement she pulled Sam closer to her, barely millimetres apart, capturing the blonde's lips with her own, forgetting about the officers from both Sun Hill and Barton Street surrounding them. As their kiss intensified, More people around them noticed, the pair hearing wolf whistles, though fortunately, none seemed to be coming from the Sun Hill officers. Jo pulled back, aware that if she went any further she might not be able to stop.

Sam bit her lip, amazed at the fact she wasn't even embarrassed at the cheers coming from Barton Street, all unaware that they were an item. The blonde laughed as she realised that they would never hear the end of this given the close contact they had to keep with Barton Street.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Disclaimer: Jo and Sam are not mine :( Just a happy little chapter for you, I hate being too mean to them both!_**

**Chapter 41:**

Jo walked into the bedroom to find Sam looking hypercritically in the mirror. "Hey honey." The brunette said while standing behind the blonde, allowing her to now see the two of them together.

"Hey." Sam said absently, not really paying attention, still staring in the mirror.

"What's up?"

"I don't like it."

Jo frowned, the blonde not explaining her statement any more than that. "Don't like what? The mirror? The weather? The wallpaper? The Garden? Come on, give me a clue." Jo sarcastically joked.

"The name." Sam added.

"What, Sam?"

"No. Nixon-Masters. It doesn't suit me."

"Keep it as it is then."

"No, I want your name. I just don't like the double barrel. I was thinking…what do you think of Sam Masters?"

Jo smiled, looking at the reflection in the mirror, "I think it's perfect."

"So you don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Me taking your name."

"Sam, I would love you to have my name. I only suggested us both taking each other's names as well as our own because I didn't think you'd want to lose your name."

"I don't mind if I'm losing it to you."

"Well then, DI Samantha Lee Masters it is then."

"I like it."

"Good. But you can't have it yet."

"I know. But when can I have it?" Sam asked impatiently, sounding like a small child.

"I don't know, why don't we ring up the registry office and ask them?"

"Oh yes, I can see it now, 'yes, hello, I was wondering, could you tell me when I can have Masters? Hello? Hello? Are you still there? Jo, they hung up'" Sam mocked, pretending to have a phone in her hand.

"Well how about you call them up and say that, and then if that doesn't work, I could call them back and ask when they've got any bookings, what do you reckon?"

"Maybe we should just skip straight to your idea."

"Yeah, maybe. So shall we?"

"What, call them now?"

"Yeah why not?" Jo asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"Good. Now…" Jo searched around under the pile of papers Sam had left on the bed, "What have you done with the phone Sam?"

"Um…I dunno, I thought you had it."

"No, you took it to call Abi about half an hour ago and came up here mid call."

"Oh, right, yeah, um, well, I put the phone down on the bed. Then I lay down on the bed for a few minutes, then I changed the bed, then I put the sheets in the wash, then I…" Sam found she was interrupted by Jo.

"Wait, wait, you changed the bed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sam, you put the phone on the bed, then you changed the bed, and now we don't know where the phone is. Where do you think it is?"

"Eh?"

"God, honey I feel like I'm banging my head against a brick wall, your meant to be a copper, a bloody good one." After receiving nothing more than a puzzled expression from Sam, Jo continued, "Sweetie, do you think you put the phone in the washing machine with the sheets?"

"Oh shit! Maybe." Sam admitted sheepishly. Embarrassed partly because of putting it in the washing machine, partly because Jo had to virtually spell it out for her.

"Great. Right, that can be one wedding present then; new phone!"

"Oops."

"It's alright!" Jo laughed at Sam's intelligence in some ways, yet mind reflecting hair colour in others. "I'll use my mobile then."

The brunette disappeared downstairs to fish her mobile out of her bag before reappearing, mobile in one hand, phonebook in other.

Dumping the phonebook on the bed, Jo moved the remainder of Sam's files onto the floor before sitting on the bed, tapping it beside her, inviting Sam to join her. She opened the book and flipped a few pages before she found the 'R' section. Once she found the number she wanted she tapped it into her phone, waiting for someone to pick it up on the other end.

"Oh hello, yes, I was just wondering what dates you have available at the moment." The brunette paused, listening to the voice on the other end, Sam straining to listen but not quite being able to hear. "Well, whenever really. Really? Oh right, well yeah, I suppose it might be, but…" Jo bit her lip, watching Sam mouth 'what?' repeatedly, staring into the woman's eyes, Jo made her decision, not querying it with Sam, "No, you know what, we'll take it. Yeah, see you then. Thanks, bye." Jo hung up, only to be bombarded with questions from Sam.

"What, you booked it? When? Why didn't you ask me? Jo? When is it? Come on, tell me." Sam concluded impatiently.

"I didn't ask you because I was worried you'd talk me out of it. I suppose we could cancel it if it's too soon."

"What? When is it? What do you mean too soon? How soon? Jo?"


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N:**__** Sorry I've taken so long to update this, I've been very busy with long overdue coursework that still isn't done, whoops! Anyway, you guys can thank Abi, for nagging me to update, I swear I wouldn't be now if she hadn't!**_

_**Just a nice happy chapter for you, again. Aw, Jam happiness is bliss, isn't it?!**_

**Chapter 42:**

"Seven weeks today."

"What? No, we can't, it's so soon. We need catering, and a reception venue, and dresses, and, oh my god, we're gonna end up with pineapple and cheese on sticks, aren't we?"

"Okay, I've got a mate in the catering business that owes me a favour, I'm sure I can persuade him to do it, and I'm sure he'll come up with something better than pineapple and cheese on sticks! I don't care if we have our reception in the middle of CID, as long as I'm with you." On seeing Sam's panicked expression she added, "But obviously that won't happen, we'll find somewhere. And I don't care what I'm wearing, as long as I'm with you."

"I don't know. It's just so, so soon. It all seems a bit like…"

"It's alright, we can cancel it. It was just that the next booking wasn't for nineteen months, but it's fine, we'll get that one instead."

"No, no. It's good. I mean, who cares if not everything's perfect. It's the fact that we're together that's important, right?" Sam reassured herself, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Right. But if it's not what you want. I mean, I honestly don't mind waiting. I just want you to be happy."

Sam nodded confidently, her mind clearing slightly. "And I will be. In seven weeks time when I become your wife. You'll be happy too, right?" The blonde asked uncertainly, having been so wrapped up in her own thoughts about it that she hadn't checked Jo was completely happy.

'Yeah. As long as you're happy, Sam, I'm happy."

"Same here."

"Good, well then, come here…" She instructed, holding her arms out towards the blonde, Sam willingly allowing herself to be engulfed in a hug from her fiancée.

'I love you, Sam.' Jo whispered in the blonde's ear. 'I know I probably don't say it enough, but don't ever doubt I do.'

'I know you do, Jo, and I love you too.' Sam relied, placing a kiss on Jo's lips. Sam pulled back, staring into Jo'd eyes, lost in her thoughts. After a few seconds of standing like that, Sam broke the silence. 'Are we gonna stay here?'

'Well, we could go down to the living room if you like.' Jo replied, confused.

'No, I mean this house, when we get married. I mean, it's traditional to get a place of your own when you do.'

'Oh. Well, do you want to?' Jo asked hesitantly, not having expected this conversation to ever come, she had been pretty confident that Sam would want to stay with her daughter and grandson.

'I don't know. I mean, I love living with here with Abi and Jack, but sometimes I can't help but feel we could do with a little more privacy. What do you think?' Sam admitted, not really sure what she wanted deep down.

'I think that yes, some more privacy might be nice sometimes, but I think Abi needs you at the moment.'

'I'm sure she'd cope.'

'Yes, I'm sure she would, but she likes having you around to help with Jack, so that you can see him grow up as she does. It wouldn't be the same if they weren't living with us, you know it wouldn't.'

'Yeah, but, well maybe she'd like some privacy sometimes, too. Maybe she'd prefer it if I wasn't so involved in bringing up Jack.'

'No, no she wouldn't want that.' Jo said, shaking her head. 'She may well want a bit more privacy sometimes, and maybe that's something the three of us could think about, but she loves having you around to help bring up Jack, anyone can see that. Maybe in a few years time, then yes, this is something we should think about, maybe even sooner, but right now I think Abi needs you around, and you need her around too.'

'You're right, you're always right.' Sam replied with a giggle, then straightened out her face, 'But is this what you want?'

'Yes, Sam, I want to be with you, I want you to be happy. And I love Abi and Jack, you know that. It's great having them around here.'

'You sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure.' Jo responded with a grin, tapping Sam's nose with her index finger. 'Now, Ms Nixon, I think you should tell Abi what's happening in seven weeks time, because I just heard her come through the front door and I'm sure she'd want to know.'

'Come tell her with me?' Sam asked, taking Jo's hand.

'Okay.' Jo responded with a smile, following the blonde down the stairs.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews. Nice happiness/flustered Sam and Jo for you, as always, if you like it, review it! **

* * *

Sam lay stretched out on their bed, watching Jo dust the shelves, not willing to let Sam take over the housework.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave that 'til later?" Sam asked, trying to tempt Jo away from the mundane chores she seemed intent on completing.

"Why would I want to do it later?" Jo asked innocently.

"Because you could be having so much more fun with me."

"Like what?"

"I think you know what."

"Sam!" Jo sounded shocked, "How could you think of something like that? I'm two months pregnant!"

"That didn't stop you last night." Sam replied cheekily.

"Well, I've got morals now."

"Oh.' Sam paused for a second, frowning to herself before adding, "I much preferred you with no morals."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be a boring housewife from now on."

"Not yet you're not baby. Two days time and you can be a mundane housewife, doing all the cooking and cleaning, but until then, you are free, and I want to make the most of that." She rolled over, creating space on the bed for Jo, inviting the brunette to join her.

* * *

"Sam. Sam. Sam quick wake up. Sam." Jo shook the blonde lying next to her; alarmed at the time the clock was showing.

Sam reluctantly pulled herself out of sleep, quite happy to remain in that state for at least another hour. "What?"

"Sam, its twenty to twelve."

Sam was about to protest that it was still too early to get up, when she realised what that meant. "Shit. How can we sleep over today of all days?"

"Sam, we haven't just slept over, we have to be at the registry office in fifteen minutes. We're not gonna have time to do our make up or hair, Christ we're not even gonna have time to put our dresses on."

"Well sod it then."

"What, forget about the whole thing?" Jo asked.

"No. Of course not. Let's just shower, throw on some clothes and get going. I don't care how I look as long as I'm with you."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said."

"Jo, now really isn't the time for sentiment. Come on, we'll save time and share a shower if you hurry." Jo immediately jumped to her feet, suddenly feeling no stress at all.

* * *

"Oh hurry up." Jo moaned, standing in a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt, not worrying about how she looked, quickly straightening up her hair in the mirror while she waited for Sam. The blonde had insisted on quickly drying her hair, and was now only half dressed, wearing a pair of faded blue denim jeans, ripped on the knees, and a bra. She pulled out a big fluffy white roll-neck jumper, pulling it over her head and undoing all the work she had done on her hair, making it look positively scruffy. Jo decided it gave her a morning-after look, unusual for a wedding, but she had to admit, very sexy.

"All right, I'm done, happy?"

"Yeah, you look lovely."

"You too, you look gorgeous."

"Yeah right."

"You do. Now, come on, we're gonna be late."

Jo chased the blonde out of the door, both finding they had to run over to the car, not wanting to be too late. "I knew we should have gone to other people's houses last night, at least they would have woken us up."

"Look, hindsight is a great thing Jo, but it doesn't really help, now give me the keys."

Jo realised she had got in the passenger seat, although still holding the keys, preventing Sam from driving. "Oh, yeah, right." Jo said distractedly, handing the keys to the woman sitting next to her. Thinking about nothing more than becoming Sam's wife in a just half an hour's time.

* * *

Jo practically flew out of the car the moment they parked, attempting to get into the registry office as quickly as possible, shortly followed by Sam who had to lock the car before she could chase the brunette.

Jo found the right door and barged in, finding a packed room of people turn to face the two out of breath women standing there. They stood motionless for a couple of seconds before coming to their senses and walking down to the front, apologising profusely for their lateness.

* * *

Sam gently caressed Jo's lips with her own, their first kiss as a married couple. She broke apart only long enough to whisper, "I love you," before being attacked by all their friends surrounding them, all wanting to know why they chose to come in jeans.

After a quick explanation, they found they were on their way to the reception. Caught up in the excitement, Sam almost didn't hear her mobile ring, unaware it had still been in her jean pocket. Sam excused herself from the crowd in order to answer it, seeing Jo follow her.

"Samantha N…Masters?"

"What? Yes, same person, just got married. Stuart? Are you sure? Yeah, okay. Right. Thanks for telling me. Yeah, bye."

"What's happened?"


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer:**__** Jo, Sam and Jack still aren't mine.**_

**

* * *

**

Sam felt her bottom lip quivering, though determined not to cry today. "He's dead. They turned the machines off an hour ago. I'm going to be facing a murder charge."

"Oh God." Jo hugged her wife, comforting her as tears began to trickle down the blonde's face. "It'll be okay. They won't put you away. They won't. You were protecting yourself. And me. It'll be alright." She placed tender kisses on her new wife's forehead all the while, whispering her assurances, praying that what she was telling Sam would be the truth.

"What if it's not? What'll happen to me? I can't bear to be taken away from you. I could miss the birth, everything." Over the last two months Sam had accepted to the idea of having a baby, wanting the baby, seeing it now as Jo's child. Her child. Not Stuart's. She couldn't bear the though of missing the most important stages of their child's life. First word, first step, first day at nursery, first day at school, first argument, maybe even first day at college if she was really unlucky. Everything seemed more important when you thought you could miss out on it.

"It'll be okay, I'll make sure of it. I promise. Do you remember you promised me you'd try to love the baby, and that you'd be here to bring the baby up?"

Sam nodded, never having forgotten those words, those promises.

"Well, you do love the baby, don't you?"

Again Sam nodded.

"Well you kept you're promise, and I'm gonna keep mine, you'll be her to bring up the baby, I promise."

"But what if I'm not?"

"That's not gonna happen Sam, I promise."

"But it might Jo, we have to be prepared for that, I've been called to go for another interview, we need to accept that it could happen Jo, it could."

"I won't let it Sam. I won't. I need you here, I'm not letting you miss seeing our baby grow up, I need your help, I won't let you miss that."

I wish I could be as positive as you, Jo, I really do. I've got to go to the station, will you come? I'm sorry, I know it's our wedding day, and you should be here, but I don't think I can face it alone."

"Of course I'll come Sam, you don't need to ask. I don't care what day it is, you need me, I'm not leaving you."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled weakly, fearing what was to come.

Jo took Sam's hand in her own, sensing the blonde's nerves.

The blonde led Jo over to where she could see Jack standing, her heart acing at the thought of not being able to come back to the reception.

"Jack, hi"

"Hey Sam, Jo. Congratulations both of you, it was a beautiful ceremony, we had a whip round in the office for you, didn't really know what to get you so we thought we'd just give you the money and let you chose." He handed over an envelope to Sam who politely stood and opened it, revealing a cheque for four hundred pounds. "Oh, wow," Sam was slightly overwhelmed, "This is really generous of all of you. Thank you. Sorry, can we just have a word with you outside quickly."

"Yeah, sure." Jack followed the two women out of the fire exit, wondering why they needed to speak to him so urgently and in private.

"Well, I'll cut to the chase, Stuart's dead. They turned the machines of an hour ago. I'm now officially facing a murder charge. I've got to go to the station now for the interview."

"I told them to wait." Jack muttered to himself.

"Told who to wait? Jack did you already know?"

"Yeah, I found out as soon as they turned the machine off. I told the DPS that you were at your wedding ceremony in the company of most of Sun Hill CID, so wouldn't be making a bolt for it, and could they wait until afterwards. I did ask them to hold of until after the honeymoon, but they weren't having that, for obvious reasons I suppose, but I didn't want it to be spoiled. I asked them to at least do you the courtesy of waiting until tomorrow so you could spend your wedding night together. They obviously have no conscience, I'm really sorry. They shouldn't have spoiled your day like this. Do you want me to come down the station with you?"

"Oh, no, it's fine, I wouldn't want to put you out. Jo's coming."

"You wouldn't be putting me out, you could do with some support, I've already planned to spend most of the day with you two at the reception. If you don't want me to come, please just say so, I won't be offended." Jack tried to offer his DI the best support he could, not quite knowing how to handle the situation.

"Oh, no, it's not that I don't want you to come, it's just that you spend your life in Sun Hill, it was meant to be your day off. I don't want you to have to spend it in Barton Street instead"

"Come on, it's fine, I'll come with you, and you can send me home whenever you want, okay? You could do with the support."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Jack, it's really good of you."

"Oh it's fine. Come on, I'll take you in my car if you like."

"Thanks." Sam smiled as best as she could, grateful of the support being offered.

* * *

And if you want the next chapter quickly, you'll have to review, because they make me happy, and happy people just update quicker!


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer:**__** Jo, Sam and Jack aren't mine, though I am in the process of a master plan to kidnap then. Anyway, DS Gatesfield is mine. Short chapter I'm afraid, but I will only be happy when my review count goes up! I'm thinking that wanting 80 reviews before I next update isn't too harsh, what do you think?!**_

**

* * *

**

"Samantha Nixon?" an officer asked, approaching the nervous looking blonde sat in between a man and a woman at the front desk.

"It's Masters now actually." Sam rose to her feet, having been rooted to the spot for too long.

"Oh of course, sorry. I'm DS Gatesfield, I'll be doing your interview." The woman held out her hand to Sam, awkward about the fact she was interviewing a senior officer, even if she was from a different station, "I hear you had you're wedding today, I'm sorry this was sprung on you. I agreed with your DCI about leaving it until tomorrow, but my superior insisted on it, sorry."

"That's alright, its not you're fault."

The woman eyed her company up and down; "You changed on your way?"

"What? Oh, yeah, no I didn't, I overslept." Sam blushed.

"You wore that to you're wedding? Well, it's original." The police officer joked awkwardly. She was sure she had heard the DI from Sun Hill was a lesbian, but she convinced herself it was just a rumour made up by her colleagues felling bitter they were beaten in the friendly football match. "At least your husband wore his suit."

Sam, Jo and Jack all blushed simultaneously, Sam being the one to correct her. "Oh. No, this is my DCI, Jack Meadows. This is my wife, DS Jo Masters."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"No, it's fine."

"Right, well, the room's through here." She said, pointing to a door just to her left, "If you'd like to go through. I expect you know you're entitled to some sort of representative, legal or police employer." The woman added, not used to informing people that they could be represented by their superior officer, given the fact this was the first time she had been asked to interview a police officer.

"Oh, um, Jack, would you mind?" Sam asked quickly, having completely forgotten about that. She wished she could ask Jo, but knew it was not an option, given the fact that not only was she Jo's senior officer, but Jo was also a witness.

"Of course I will."

The two people allowed themselves to be led into the interview room, sitting on one side of the desk while the DS seated herself on the other side.

"Are you doing the interview alone?" Jack asked politely.

"Yes, um, everyone agreed I was the only one with enough, well tact I suppose, to handle it okay, y'know. The rest of my colleagues are mainly men who couldn't take a hint if someone spelt it out to them, never mind cleared their throat!" She joked, causing Sam to smile and remember all the times she had conducted an interview with Phil where he had gone in all guns blazing, scaring suspects out of confessing.

"Are you ready to start?" DS Gatesfield asked, dragging Sam out of her memories.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, interview commencing at 15:03, present are myself DS Gatesfield, Suspect DI Samantha Masters, and her station representative DCI Jack Meadows. DI Masters, are you aware of the circumstances surrounding DS Turner?"

"Yes, I am."

"And are you aware of the reasons we have to believe you are responsible for his death?"

Sam nodded.

"For the purposes of the tape please." DS Gatesfield prompted politely, not sounding annoyed as was usual for any detective Sam thought, including herself, when that needed to be said. Sam had always thought suspects were being difficult when not answering verbally, she now realised that at least some of them were just nervous.

"Oh, sorry, yes, I am aware of the reasons."

"Okay, now, take your time Samantha, there's no rush, can you tell me, in your own words, exactly what happened at the time of the assault on DS Turner."


End file.
